


Юный, нежный, невинный

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Зимний Солдат захотел себе питомца.





	1. Пролог

– Знаешь, что я слышала сегодня? – спросила Мишель, запрыгивая к брату на кровать, как в детстве, хотя она была взрослая девушка, и заваливаться в спальню к брату-близнецу ей было уже неприлично. – Король сказал Томасине, а я стояла за портьерой и подслушала.

– Что же? – спросил Джек, уже лежавший в пижаме под одеялом.

Он знал, что сестра каким-то невероятным образом всегда оказывается в курсе всех дел дворца. Джек так не умел – его замечали и ловили, а вот Мишель…

– Что он ждёт какую-то невероятную подмогу, которая переломит весь ход войны с Гефом. И что готов отдать за это всё что угодно, кроме короны, – Мишель поёжилась и натянула подол длинной ночной рубашки на ступни. – Джек, а если эта подмога захочет меня?

– Мишель, – Джек снисходительно погладил сестру по плечу. – Волшебные помощники забирают принцесс как плату за свою работу только в сказках. А мы, – он вздохнул, – не в сказке живём. Нет никакого волшебства. Никто тебя не заберёт. Спи спокойно.

– А бабочки? – возразила Мишель.

– Ну разве что бабочки, – улыбнулся Джек, который лет с двенадцати, с тех пор как подсунул отцу атлас европейских лепидоптер, и тот не нашёл в нём «своих» бабочек, в божьих чешуекрылых не верил. Сам Джек считал, что отец галлюцинировал – ведь от постов и молитв такое бывает, – но помалкивал.

Мишель вздохнула, чмокнула брата в обросшую к вечеру щёку и встала.

– Спокойной ночи, Джек.

– Спокойной ночи, Мишель.


	2. 1.

Брок выбросил бычок в сторону, попав ровнёхонько в центр красивой клумбы с какими-то пёстрыми фиолетовыми – или как назывался этот почти фиолетовый? – мелкими цветочками. Ситуэл закатил глаза и поправил на носу очки в тонкой чёрной оправе.

Ситуэлу не впервой было общаться с сильными мира сего, но аудиенция у самого настоящего короля у него была в первый раз. Однако Гидра сказала: «Надо!», – значит, он будет расточать комплименты, кланяться, целовать руки. Иметь в должниках целое королевство – что может быть выгоднее?

Ситуэл оглянулся и в очередной раз подавил в себе желание закатить глаза. Рамлоу, конечно, был лучшим хэндлером за всю историю Зимнего Солдата, но всегда собранного Ситуэла в тщательно подобранном и выглаженном костюме безмерно раздражал этот раздолбай, как-то умудряющийся управлять Солдатом одним взглядом.

– Нельзя ли быть серьёзнее? – шикнул он, заметив, что эти двое снова устроили игру в гляделки.

– Отъебись! – буркнул Брок, не в силах оторвать взгляда от совсем юного парнишки, стоявшего рядом с местным корольком. Кого-то ему парнишка напоминал…

Брок посмотрел на Зимнего, снова на парнишку и едва не облизнулся. Похожи как братья. Только мальчонка молоденький, свеженький, дай бог, если школу закончил.

 

***

Джек поёжился под неприятным взглядом светло-карих глаз стрёмного мужика, стоящего рядом с ещё более стрёмным мужиком. У второго стрёмного мужика были, кажется, металлические пальцы, недельная щетина и нечёсаные каштановые лохмы. А ещё кобуры на поясе, на бёдрах, гранаты на ремне, ножи и взгляд, от которого, должно быть, птицы на лету падают.

Но первый, с наглой ухмылкой, нервировал Джека куда сильнее.

 

***

Брок задумчиво со скучающим видом рассматривал барельефы, лепнину на потолке, нет-нет да съезжая взглядом на королевского сыночка, пока Ситуэл разливался соловьём, расписывая перспективы сотрудничества с такой великой организацией как Гидра и далее-далее-далее. Уж кому как не Броку была известна цена такого сотрудничества, он вон до сих пор не мог развязаться со всем этим дерьмом, вынужденный дневать и ночевать на базе только потому, что «Зимний без вас отказывается подчиняться приказам!». Брок сплюнул под ноги, заработав испепеляющий взгляд какой-то строгой мулатки – интересно, а как она выглядит без одежды? Ситуэлу бы такой взгляд – не нужны были бы уговоры, потенциальные наниматели бы ссались под себя и соглашались на что угодно. Но принц всё-таки сладкий до невозможности и, наверное, подоступнее Зимнего будет.

Почувствовав тяжёлый взгляд, Брок одёрнул себя и расплылся в улыбке, предназначенной только его личной Белоснежке.

 

***

Стрёмные мужики запереглядывались, и один улыбнулся другому. Так акулы улыбаются, наверное. Господи, зачем только отец притащил их с Мишель сюда?

– Наша организация поможет вам справиться с вашими проблемами, – обтекаемо сформулировал Ситуэл. – Но вы же понимаете – ничего не делается бесплатно.

– Что вы хотите? – король насупил брови, стараясь выглядеть суровее, на что Брок едва не расхохотался в голос. Сайлас Бенджамин явно не понимал, во что только что втравил себя и своё королевство.

Зимний смотрел на мальчика, стоявшего рядом с новым нанимателем, смотрел пристально, тяжело, не понимая, почему командиру интересно это совсем не тренированное слабое тело, не способное на то, на что способен Зимний.

Джек поёжился под мрачным взглядом красивых серых глаз. Интересно, как эти двое будут совершать свои чудеса? Или за ними на самом деле целая армия?

– Его, – хрипло каркнул Зимний в сторону принца. – Я хочу его.

Брок воздухом подавился. Это был первый на его памяти раз, когда Белоснежка что-то попросил. Не стоял и тупо пялился на предмет желаний, а вот так вот, через рот.

Ситуэл едва слышно выругался. Зимнему никто и никогда не отказывал.

Джек вздрогнул. Это была словно страшная сказка. Волшебные помощники пришли и в уплату за свою работу попросили – нет, не принцессу. Они попросили принца!

Джек испуганно глянул на отца. Тот похлопал его по плечу, довольно улыбнулся и сказал:

– Всё, что угодно. Но по завершении работы.

Джек почувствовал, что у него подкашиваются ноги. Он хотел дёрнуться, крикнуть, но отец больно сжимал его плечо, впиваясь пальцами в мышцы и не позволяя шевельнуться.

Брок двинул бы Зимнему по роже, если бы это возымело хоть какой-то эффект, высказал бы всё. Но мог только стоять, расправив плечи и преданно глядя перед собой. Вот на кой ему сдался этот мальчишка, что с ним делать? Аристократично тонкий, красивый до звона в яйцах, но совершенно не годный к их работе. Зимний решил завести себе зверька? Но условие произнесено и принято, а значит, обсуждения не будет. Да и никто никогда не давал слова дрессировщику, дёргающему опасного зверя за усы, чтобы тот вовремя прыгал с тумбы на тумбу и по команде откусывал головы врагов.

Сайлас обсуждал с лысым очкариком какие-то детали и подробности. Джек ничего не слышал за звоном в ушах. Он не мог поверить в произошедшее. Отец отдал его, как раба, как безделушку, каким-то головорезам! Его, принца, наследника!

...А Мишель ведь говорила, что отец обещал отдать за помощь всё что угодно, кроме короны…

Джек забился в угол кабинета и закрыл лицо руками. Он не заплачет! Он просто не хочет ни на кого смотреть.

Когда наконец «высокое собрание» закруглилось и отправилось закрепить соглашение несколькими бокалами дорогого вина, Брок присел рядом с принцем, хлопнул его по плечу.

– Не повезло тебе, парень, я, правда, не ебу, на кой ты ему, – он указал большим пальцем себе за спину, – сдался, но сделать ничего не могу, уж прости.

Зимний сжал кулак так, что заскрипела кожа перчатки. Брок с горестным стоном поднялся.

– Уймись, красотка, твоё я трогать не собирался.

– Может, у вас ещё ничего и не получится! – выкрикнул Джек. – Может, вы облажаетесь! Что в вас такого?

– Малыш, у Зимнего Солдата не может не получиться. Это ты – маленький глупый принц, а он – легион!

– Ага, легион демонов, – буркнул Джек. – Ну вот посмотрим. У Гефа и танки, и орудия, и… и… – он понурился и опустил руки. Предательство отца его подкосило.

Джек даже подумал о самоубийстве, но тут же тряхнул головой. Вот ещё! Он так просто не сдастся!

– Не дрейфь, парень, может, ещё ничего плохого с тобой и не случится, – попытался успокоить его Брок, хотя сам слабо верил в собственные слова, слишком он хорошо знал Зимнего, а сегодняшнюю выходку, сколько ни обдумывал, понять никак не мог.

Когда им разрешили покинуть богато, но совершенно безвкусно обставленный кабинет, Брок, не сдержавшись, выругался, скосил взгляд на замершего рядом Зимнего, совершенно не понимая, что же творится в его отмороженной голове и как выправлять ситуацию. Парнишку было жалко, очень жалко, не место ему в Гидре, но сделать он ничего не мог. Оставалось только выполнить возложенную на них миссию и забрать положенный приз.

– Ублюдок ты, красотка, – покачал головой Брок, раздавил ботинком окурок.

– Модификация Зимний Солдат не имеет…

– Ой, отъебись, сладенький, ты и так дел наворотил. Так что закрой свой блядский ротик и дай мне подумать, как жить дальше.


	3. 2.

На следующий день гости уехали. Для Джека ничего не изменилось. Он успешно сдал тесты в военную академию, съездил с матерью и сестрой на неделю на королевскую виллу, повалялся на горячем песке, накупался.

Тихо отпраздновали день рождения Джека – ему как раз исполнилось восемнадцать. Мать подарила ему машину, а отец – квартиру в самом высоком жилом небоскрёбе восстанавливающегося Шайло. Правда, небоскрёб ещё не достроили, но у Джека уже были все документы и ключи.

Джек почти забыл о стрёмных мужиках. Занятия в академии начинались первого сентября, и он счастливо проводил своё первое взрослое лето. Гонял на машине, ходил в клубы, уже открывшиеся в Шайло. Лишился девственности с какой-то отвязной девчонкой и, обмирая от собственной смелости, целовался с парнем в углу за колонной.

Но порой, когда он уже ложился спать, вспоминались внимательные взгляды – серый и светло-карий. По спине пробегал озноб. Джек только сильнее кутался в одеяло и засыпал.

 

***

Брок поёжился, плотнее запахнул куртку.

Он никак не мог понять, как два пограничных государства могут так отличаться, буквально как день и ночь. Даже климат был совершенно разным. Солнце и то светило по-другому. Если Гильбоа было солнечным королевством, ярким, тёплым, пропитанным оранжевым цветом, то Геф казался сумрачным братом, обратной стороной медали, серым, понурым, неприятно выверенным, вымуштрованным. Хотя какая разница? Они приехали не на экскурсию.

Зимний носился по базам противника, подстёгиваемый обещанной наградой, твёрдой рукой дрессировщика и каким-то собственным злым азартом, который в нём проглядывал очень редко. Брок умел замечать такие перемены и знал, что скоро Зимнего коротнёт, он кинется на кого-нибудь из техников, и его снова обнулят, сотрут подчистую, предоставив хэндлеру пустую оболочку для наполнения.

– Ну же, красотка, не егози! Куда ты так рвёшься? Нам два месяца дали, а ты решил план перевыполнить за неделю? Они же с нас потом с живых не слезут, – окоротил его Брок, дёрнул на себя, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. – Земля вызывает Зимнего! Ау! Есть кто дома?

– Ау, – ответил Зимний, расслабляясь под ладонями.

– Ну слава богу.

 

***

Отец всё чаще был радостный. Джек почти забыл, когда видел его таким довольным.

Он смотрел новости – Геф отступал, его войска отползали от линии фронта на север всё быстрее и быстрее. Войска Гильбоа занимали освободившиеся земли, поднимая на них оранжевые флаги с бабочками.

Сайлас ликовал, когда к середине лета войска Гильбоа встали на берегу реки Изобилия. А у Джека замирало сердце. Неужели это всё те двое? Не может быть! Это просто невозможно!

В конце июля, в самую жару, представители Гефа приехали заключать мирный договор. Когда Джек узнал об этом, его мир окрасился в чёрный цвет. Он подумал, не сбежать ли куда, но Томасина и её охранники следили за каждым его шагом.

Джек почти каждый вечер заваливался в клубы и трахался там с кем попало. Он пил так, что не помнил, как оказывался во дворце. Он не хотел, чтобы завтра наступало.

 

***

– Обязательно его вот так? – скривившись, спросил Брок, когда спящего, воняющего алкоголем и ещё не пойми чем мальчишку погрузили на заднее сидение их машины. – Проснётся, испугается ещё.

– Он теперь ваша проблема, мистер Рамлоу, – процедила Томасина.

Брок специально узнал имя этой суровой молодой женщины, даже Ситуэлу намекнул, что вот такие Гидре пригодились бы вернее юного избалованного принца, но лысый уёбок ответил так же:

– Он теперь ваша проблема, мистер Рамлоу.

 

***

Джек проснулся от тряски. Его мутило. Он не понимал, где он.

Нащупав кнопку открытия окна, он высунулся в него и обильно проблевался на обочину тёмной дороги. Потом сел, потер ноющие виски. Посмотрел в окно. За ним была сплошная темнота. Он точно не в Шайло. Джек был в машине – не в своей, и не в дворцовом лимузине. На передних сиденьях маячили незнакомые затылки. В салоне было темно.

– Где я? – спросил Джек, подозревая, что уже знает ответ. – Кто вы? Куда вы меня везёте?

– Прости, малыш, но везём мы тебя в ад, – ответил Брок, выворачивая на взлётную площадку, остановил машину, обернулся, включив тусклую лампочку около зеркала заднего вида. – Что же ты не сбежал, не спрятался? Я же тебя предупредил, что у Зимнего не может не получиться.

– Командир, – предостерегающе напомнил о себе Зимний, не спеша поворачиваться к Джеку.

– Помню-помню, он твоя игрушка, только ради бога, не заляпай пол джета, – вздохнул Брок, разблокировав двери.

Джек прикинул, сможет ли он сейчас, выйдя из машины, рвануть куда-нибудь в темноту. Но ему чудовищно хотелось пить, и невыносимо болела голова. Никуда он не добежит. Догонят и...

Брок радовался, что принц проявил благоразумие и, выбравшись из машины, пошёл туда, куда ему велели, тихо сел в кресло, пристегнулся и вообще перестал, похоже, хоть как-то контактировать с миром. Зимний не спешил заявлять права на свою собственность, он привычно перетаскал в джет оставшийся груз, занял своё место и поднял на Брока взгляд, как делал всегда после удачного завершения операции.

– Красотка хочет сладенького? – заворковал Брок, достал из нагрудного кармана леденец, развернул фантик и положил конфету Зимнему на язык.

Ситуэл уже даже не обращал внимания на странные действия Брока, получив чёткие указания сверху не вмешиваться в процесс дрессуры. Зачем ломать то, что работает?

Погладив Зимнего по спутанным волосам, Брок сел рядом с Джеком и протянул ему бутылку с водой.

Джек выпил почти всё, вылил остаток себе на голову, обтёр лицо и сказал:

– Спасибо. – Потом посмотрел на Брока. – Мы покидаем Гильбоа?

– Да, – отозвался Брок. – Приземлимся где-нибудь на дозаправку и домой, в Штаты. И отвечаю на незаданный вопрос – я не знаю, что с тобой дальше будет. Скорее всего, официально ты уже мёртв.

Джек криво усмехнулся. Он был пьян, напуган, у него болела голова.

– Мертвецы свободны, – сказал он. – Я не свободен, а значит, жив.

Он закрыл глаза и решил, что попробует уснуть.

Укрыв Джека своим пледом, Брок передёрнул плечами, явственно ощущая, будто бы попал в перекрестье прицела, а значит, Зимний недоволен его действиями.

Обернувшись, Брок показал ему средний палец, но снова садиться рядом с Джеком не стал. Зачем мальчишке окончательно портить жизнь? Вдобавок нужно было заняться отчётом о проведённой в Гефе операции, а под тяжёлым взглядом Зимнего категорически не работалось.

Брок откинулся на спинку одного из сидений, вытянул ноги, задумчиво поглядывая на Джека, рассматривая тонкие черты породистого лица, дрожащие пушистые ресницы, пухлые губы. Вот если бы он не знал, что Зимний абсолютно стерилен, то решил бы, что смотрит сейчас на сына своего персонального кошмара.

И снова тяжёлый предупреждающий взгляд.

– Блядь, мне что, и смотреть теперь в его сторону нельзя? – громко рявкнул Брок, заставив Ситуэла вздрогнуть.

Вопрос, как и всегда, остался без ответа.

 

***

Джек проснулся, когда самолёт заходил на посадку. У него затекло всё тело, он хотел умыться, пить и в туалет.

И он даже не знал, как зовут его… хозяев.

В самолёте все спали. Джек решил подождать с туалетом до посадки и принялся осматриваться. Похоже, это был военный борт. Тёмная краска, какие-то ящики, коробки, сетки, ремни. Никаких стюардесс, разумеется. Жёсткие сиденья, от которых у Джека болела задница.

Брок открыл глаза сразу же, как шасси коснулись ровной поверхности взлётно-посадочной полосы. Он отстегнул ремни безопасности, легко поднялся, разминая плечи, и встретился взглядом с испуганными глазами принца.

– Тебе, может, в сортир надо? – спросил он, разглядывая его лицо в скупом искусственном свете. – О любых потребностях открыто и через рот.

– Надо, – сказал Джек. – Я не хотел будить.

– Обоссаться нисколько не лучше, – усмехнулся Брок. – Пойдём, а то разгружаться ещё часа полтора будем.

Брок довёл его до туалета и остановился, расположившись так, чтобы его хорошо было слышно.

– Я Брок, у красотки имени нет, по крайней мере, он его не помнит, так что зови его пока Зимний, а там посмотрим, что и как. В душе не ебу, зачем ты ему сдался, так что извиняй, помочь ничем не смогу. Жить, скорее всего, на базе будешь, в комнатах, отведённых Зимнему. А вообще, малыш, я тебе искренне сочувствую. Такого ещё не бывало, чтобы он заводил себе… человека.

Джек отлил, умылся, поскрёб ногтями щетину.

– А почему мне даже личные вещи забрать не дали, ты не знаешь? – спросил он.

– Вот это не ко мне вопрос. Мы ограничений на багаж не ставили, но ты достался нам в чём был, – пожал плечами Брок, покрутил в пальцах сигарету, убрал её за ухо. – С блядок как привезли, так и вручили.

Джек вышел из тесного сортира, причёсываясь влажной пятернёй.

– Я же пока ничего не умею, – сказал он. – Я только школу закончил в этом году. Поступил в военную академию… но учиться там мне, вижу, не судьба. Брок, я… Неважно. Всё равно уже ничего нельзя сделать. Меня продали за кусок земли, чтобы провести границу по середине реки Изобилия. Что ж, хорошо, что меня, а не сестру. Но когда-нибудь – вот увидишь! – я вернусь и взойду на трон.

– Дался тебе этот трон, – хмыкнул Брок в ответ, хлопнул Джека по плечу. – Давай так, если красотка перестанет сучиться, я поднатаскаю тебя во всём, что сам умею, в отряд, может, взять получится. Не комнатной же болонкой он тебя решил сделать.

Зимний тут же вырос рядом с Броком будто из-под земли, окинул хмурым взглядом Джека.

– Разгрузка окончена, командир.

– Тогда в джет – и домой.

– Зимний, – спросил его Джек, заглядывая в глаза. – Зачем я тебе?

– Низачем, – прозвучало в ответ. – Хочу понять, что в тебе такого.

Зимний развернулся на пятках и вышел. Брок только плечами пожал, мол, что возьмёшь с красотки.

– Пойдём, принц Джек, начнём твою новую жизнь.

 

***

Как Брок и думал, игрушке Зимнего никто отдельных комнат на базе не выделял, койку для мальчишки чуть ли не со скандалом выбивать пришлось. Ему не полагалось даже того минимума, что получали почти бесправные уборщики. Джек не числился ни в одном документе, ведомости, даже в списках на кормёжку в столовой его имени не стояло.

– Что за нахуй, Ситуэл? Я всё понимаю, но он же живой человек! – орал Брок, зажав этого бюрократа в углу.

– Мистер Рамлоу, – ответил Ситуэл, неприятно растягивая слова. – Зимний и его имущество находятся в вашем ведомстве, так и занимайтесь им сами.

– Уёбок, – выплюнул Брок ему вслед.

– Что, – спросил Джек, когда Брок заглянул в отведённый ему закуток, куда поместилась только старая армейская койка, – никто не знает, что со мной делать?

Джек похудел, оброс недельной бородой. Он так и носил свои клубные шмотки. Он не мылся всё это время, и от него пованивало, но никто не показал ему, где отведённый для него душ, не дал ни мыла, ни полотенца.

– Так, мелкий, ебал я всех этих уродов в разных позах, так больше продолжаться не может, ты сдохнешь так. Слушай сюда: сейчас моешься, бреешься, покажу, где и чем, потом забираешь свои… – Брок осёкся. – Потом жрёшь нормально и переезжаешь ко мне. Усёк?

– Усёк, – кивнул Джек. – А Зимний?

– А Зимнему пора понять, что если не умеешь заботиться о котятах, нехуй было заводить.

– Ну мяу, – вздохнул Джек.


	4. 3.

Комната Брока располагалась в казарме, но была ощутимо больше комнат остальных бойцов, а потому туда удалось поставить ту самую армейскую койку Джека без особого ущерба для метража.

– Ванная комната у меня своя, мыльно-рыльным пользуйся, не стесняясь. Я люблю чистоту и порядок, – с ходу расставил приоритеты Брок. – Шмотьё своё кинь в корзину с грязным бельём, я пошуршу по ребятам, может, нарою тебе что по размеру на первое время, там либо на довольствие как-нибудь поставлю, либо на свои куплю, потом отработаешь. Жрать с моими ребятами ходить будешь, я договорился. – Брок окинул Джека хмурым взглядом. – Не вовремя ты на меня свалился, мелкий, ох не вовремя.

– Ну извини, – надулся Джек. – Я тут не по своей воле.

Брок ничего не ответил, хмыкнул и вышел, напомнив Джеку, чтобы сидел и не высовывался пока из комнаты.

Раздобыть вещи его размера оказалось делом почти нереальным. Все бойцы Брока были выше него, значительно шире в плечах, одна Мэй худо-бедно фигурой походила на принца, на что смертельно обиделась и поспешила напомнить, что она не жопой сюда вилять нанималась, и, собственно, схлопотала от командира по этой самой жопе.

Пока Брок носился по базе, добывая для Джека хотя бы минимум вещей, его не покидали тревожные мысли, связанные с Зимним. Он неплохо знал его повадки, научился читать эмоции по неизменно каменному выражению лица, но совершенно не представлял, как Зимний отреагирует на пропажу «питомца», и не придётся ли рискнуть собственной жизнью ради какого-то мальчишки.

Брок вернулся к себе, когда Джек был ещё в душе, кинул на его койку два комплекта сменной одежды, трусы выделив из своих – оставалась у него нераспечатанная пара. С обувью было хуже, но на первое время Джеку хватит и его лакированных пижонских ботинок.

 

***

Джек вымылся, побрился, переоделся и устроился на кровати. Брок обещал, что они летят в ад. Разве что в ад скуки. Так скучно Джеку не было ещё никогда. Ему совершенно нечем было заняться. Ни телефона, ни книг, ни телевизора, ничего. Четыре стены и кровать. Джек принялся рассматривать пальцы. Траур под ногтями отмылся, но их не помешало бы остричь. Но у Джека не было не то что маникюрного набора, а даже щипчиков для ногтей.

Он хмыкнул. А дёшево отец его продал. Надо было уж весь Геф требовать, за принца-то.

 

***

Зимний явился перед самым отбоем, когда Брок стоял посреди комнаты и вытирал полотенцем до неприличия отросшие волосы – всё времени не хватало сходить и постричься, Зимний упрямо не отпускал его дальше нескольких шагов от базы, сразу начиная дурить.

– И как это понимать? – рявкнул Брок, уперев руки в бока.

Джек при виде Зимнего забился в угол кровати. Зимнего он боялся и не понимал совершенно. Ему казалось, что это вообще не человек, а какое-то сказочное чудовище.

Чуть пригнувшись, Зимний ощерился, перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Джека, готовый прыгнуть.

– А ну уймись! Охренел врываться ко мне? – Брок вышел вперёд, всё ещё не спеша одеваться.

– Почему? – каркнул Зимний, не сводя с Джека взгляда.

– Ты зверушку себе завёл? – прошипел Брок, жёстко схватил пальцами Зимнего за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя. – А кто заботиться будет?

– Почему? – упрямо повторил тот.

– Да что, блядь, почему-то? – не выдержал Брок, треснул Зимнего по лбу.

– Мне нельзя здесь спать, а почему ему можно?

– Ёбушки-воробушки, – оторопело выдал Брок.

У Джека отвисла челюсть. Он уже вообще ничего не понимал.

– Ну-у, и ты оставайся, – сам не зная зачем, предложил Брок.

Зимний кивнул и умёлся в неизвестном направлении.

– Сколько ещё открытий чудных? – буркнул Брок, решив всё-таки одеться.

– Мне кажется, он тебя любит, – выдавил Джек. – И ревнует. А ещё одна койка здесь поместится?

– А мне кажется, там что-то между ушей стрельнуло, Зимний принял это за мысль, сделал стойку – и понеслась, – покачал головой Брок. – Какая любовь, мелкий? Привык он ко мне, не более. Да и заморозят его скоро, – вздохнул он, потёр шею. – Ладно, это дело десятое. Теперь с тобой. С завтрашнего дня начнёшь с бойцами в зал ходить, на стрельбище, должен же ты хоть какую-то пользу приносить. И если что надо, говори, я мысли читать не обучен. Ты, кстати, с парашютом прыгать умеешь?

– Прыгал пару раз, – признался Джек. – И стрелять из пистолета умею. Мне бы ногти чем-нибудь постричь, – попросил он.

Просить почему-то было стыдно.

Брок окинул его задумчивым взглядом, сел на свою койку и крепко задумался. Мальчишку явно списали. За что его так не любил родной отец, было непонятно, да и не Брока это дело. Можно, конечно, спросить, но скажет ли Джек правду? Неизвестно.

Всё же очень не вовремя он появился. Брок только-только состряпал путный план, как развязаться наконец с Гидрой, да так, чтобы и принцессу с собой забрать. А вот как теперь? Бросить Джека на базе? Так на него же всех собак и спустят. Забрать с собой? Так всё переигрывать придётся, подгонять под новые условия, да и кто знает, как Зимний отреагирует. Только разборок Броку не хватало. Можно, конечно, самому пристрелить мальчонку, чтобы не мучался, вот только жалко, несмышлёный ещё совсем, красивый, на Зимнего вон похож.

Брок вздохнул.

– У Мэй завтра маникюрные ножницы спрошу, а потом в город скатаемся, купим всё необходимое.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Джек. – И обувь. А то тренироваться в этом… – он кивнул на свои дизайнерские туфли из тонкой кожи. – А что значит «заморозят»? – поинтересовался он.

– То и значит, – зло огрызнулся Брок, но тут же сбавил обороты, чтобы не пугать ребёнка. – Обколют всяким дерьмом, чтобы кровь сгустить и она сосуды не порвала, и в криокапсулу на несколько месяцев для лучшей сохранности. Главное, чтобы не обнулили, – совсем тихо добавил он.

– Это… что-то плохое? – также тихо спросил Джек.

– Когда принцесса начинает бесоёбить, его личность стирают под ноль, – глухо, надтреснуто сказал Брок. – Оставляют пустую оболочку и заново знакомят со мной, мол, Зимний – это твой командир, командир – это Зимний. Вкладывай в него что хочешь, там пусто, кроме базовых навыков маньяка-штурмовика. А Зимний уже дел наворотил, тебя потребовав, хотя у Гидры на Гильбоа явно другие планы были.

– Прости, – понурился Джек.

– Да ты-то тут в чём виноват, мелкий? Это чудовище отмороженное дурит. На кой хрен ты ему нужен, непонятно.

– Не нужен, – припечатал Зимний, возникнув в дверях со своей подушкой и тонкой пародией на плед.

– А, явился. Ну, укладывайся, – Брок щедрым жестом указал на пол и вытянулся на своей койке.

Зимний молча обвёл глазами комнату, снова вперив взгляд в Джека.

– Если не нужен, – звенящим от обиды и возмущения голосом произнёс Джек, – зачем ты меня затребовал? Зачем я тебе понадобился?!

– Чтобы понять почему, – ответил Зимний и бросил подушку на пол у койки Брока, выключил верхний свет, лёг, вытянулся и закрыл глаза.

– Спи, мелкий, может, завтра что образуется, – хмыкнул Брок.

 

***

Джек уснул, впервые за эту неделю позволив себе расплакаться. Он оплакивал свою прошлую жизнь, предавшую его семью, самого себя… А потом шмыгнул носом, вытер слёзы и решил, что Джонатан Бенджамин, наследный принц королевства Гильбоа, умер там, в машине, по дороге от клуба к самолёту. Вылетел блевотиной на обочину дороги.

Кто он теперь, Джек не знал. Но он может узнать это. Кем-то стать, независимо от титула, родни и денег. Потому что больше у него нет ни денег, ни родни, ни титула. Только он сам.

 

***

Утро для Брока началось с головной боли и падения на пол. Он половину ночи прислушивался к едва слышным всхлипам с соседней койки. Хотелось затащить Джека к себе, обнять, как-то успокоить, быть может, пообещать что-то, но встать он так и не решился, зная, кто за всеми бдит с пола. А вот утром про Зимнего он благополучно забыл, вскочил за пятнадцать минут до будильника, потянулся, сделал шаг и… следующим, что он почувствовал, был краткий полёт, оглушающе громкий хруст и боль, затопившая всё существо.

Джек подскочил от громкого мата. Пахло кровью. Брок прижимал к лицу ладонь, с которой капало красное. И на краю койки Джека было красное пятно.

– Что случилось? – спросил мгновенно проснувшийся Джек.

– Ёбаное ты полено, – гнусаво буркнул Брок, от души пнул пяткой забившегося в угол Зимнего, на котором и вовсе лица не было. Он прозрачными от какого-то животного ужаса глазами провожал каждую красную каплю, срывающуюся с зажатого носа Брока. – Блядь, началось утро.

Брок тяжело поднялся и побрёл в ванную.

Джек немедленно сунулся за ним.

– Помощь нужна?

Брок сидел на унитазе, запрокинув голову.

– Полотенце холодной водой намочи, пожалуйста, – попросил он и скривился, когда в комнате что-то грохнуло. – Пиздец пришёл, откуда не ждали.

Джек намочил полотенце, отжал его и протянул Броку. Выглянул в комнату и шёпотом спросил:

– Он, кажется, ждёт, что ты его накажешь?

Зимний сидел на коленях посреди комнаты, неестественно прямо держал спину, заложив руки назад и опустив голову.

Брок не ответил, стёр с лица кровь полотенцем, сунул голову под кран, выкрутив холодную воду на максимум, постоял так с минуту и вынырнул, встряхнулся, вновь становясь самим собой.

– Детка, – протянул он, входя в комнату, болезненно скривился от того, как дёрнулись плечи Зимнего. – Папа пошутил, папа не злится, – заворковал Брок, опустился рядом на колени, прижал к себе деревянного от напряжения в мышцах Зимнего, погладил по лохматой голове. – Ну же, отомри. Ты не виноват.

Джек выглядывал из ванной, чувствуя себя здесь совершенно лишним. Брок так ворковал над страшным и странным Зимним, так переживал за него…

Брок говорил, говорил и говорил, гладил Зимнего, пока его плечи не обмякли, и он не стёк к Броку в объятия, ткнувшись странно холодным носом в шею.

– Молодец, красавица, ты такой умница. Потерпи, – тихо-тихо сказал Брок, надеясь, что Джек не услышит. – Скоро я заберу тебя отсюда и увезу так далеко, что никто нас не найдёт.

Джек так и мялся в дверях ванной. А потом плюнул на всё и начал приводить себя в порядок. Он привык бриться и мыться каждый день, а несвежее бельё можно и перетерпеть. Можно представить, что он уже на войне, а в окопе и офицеры меняют бельё не каждый день.

Стало интересно, может ли он убить человека. Джек не знал, не приходилось. Но пришлось бы – он бы стал офицером, пошёл бы воевать. Или не пошёл бы? Геф-то подписал уже, наверное, мирный договор?

Что теперь гадать? Та жизнь закончилась навсегда.

Когда Зимний немного пришёл в норму, Брок поднялся, натянул форму.

– Мелкий, на выход, жрать пора, – крикнул он и привычно, будто они были одни в комнате, погладил Зимнего по голове.

В столовой было уже многолюдно. Обычно Брок приходил одним из первых и занимал свой любимый столик у окна, но провозившись сегодня лишние пятнадцать минут, обнаружил облюбованное место занятым Жаном Лантье, командиром другой группы огневой поддержки.

– Неужто забыл накраситься? – загоготал тот, указывая на начавший наливаться синевой распухший нос Брока. – Говорят, ты теперь с двумя цыпочками живёшь, не хочешь поделиться? И не они ли тебя так уработали, Рамлоу?

Брок оскалился, дёрнул Джека на себя, ткнулся губами в висок.

– Мои цыпочки не про твою честь, Лантье, им твоя обвисшая жопа без надобности.

И, показав средний палец, усадил Джека за единственный пустой столик, радуясь, что Зимний питается отдельно, а то откусил бы идиоту голову, а Броку разбираться.

– Малыш, что тебе взять?

– Я всё ем, – после короткого раздумья ответил Джек. – У нас так было: не хочешь что-то – ходи голодный, разносолов не предложат.

Короткое объятие Брока и поцелуй внезапно сильно взволновали Джека – сильнее, чем девчонки из клубов, сильнее даже, чем те поцелуи взасос за колонной.

– Не надо, слышишь? – Брок нахмурился, попытался, по крайней мере, так как нос от любого изменения выражения лица начинал немилосердно ныть. – Что случилось, то случилось, живи дальше. Решай, что будешь. Есть блины, омлет, рыбный салат вроде как, – Брок поднялся, чтобы видеть стойку. – Паэлья, маффины ещё остались, фрукты. Учись радоваться мелочам.

– Блины, рыбный салат, паэлья и фрукты, – попросил Джек. – Омлет отец готовил по утрам, – он скрипнул зубами. – Ненавижу.

Брок подмигнул ему и пошёл к раздаче. Сам он редко завтракал, заправляясь кофе, иногда брал яблочный пирог, но сегодня на всю столовую воняло карамелизированными лимонами, вызывая мигрень напополам с изжогой.

Поставив перед Джеком тарелки, Брок сел, обхватил ладонями чашку с кофе.

– После завтрака стрельбы, – напомнил он. – Хочу на тебя посмотреть, заодно увидишь, как тренируется принцесса, но сразу говорю – себя с ним не равняй, он модификант, никто не сможет с ним сравниться даже наполовину.

– Спасибо, – сказал Джек. – Я почти ничего не умею, правда, – вздохнул он. – Но мне всего восемнадцать.

– Научишься, если захочешь учиться, – махнул рукой Брок. – В штат мне тебя не ввести, и прав на базе у тебя нет, но если какой ебанат прицепится, – Брок покосился на Лантье, – в рожу дать не возбраняется. Смело можешь жаловаться мне, ну или кому-то из отряда. При Зимнем помалкивай, а то он силы не рассчитывает обычно.

– Понял, – Джек быстро ел, привычно орудуя ножом и вилкой. – Принц Джек умер. А кто я – я ещё не знаю.

– Разберёшься, твоя жизнь в твоих руках, малыш. Доедай и пойдём.

 

***

День пролетел почти мгновенно. Брок привычно рявкал на своих бойцов, подгоняя когда словом, а когда и пенделем, но нет-нет да поглядывал в сторону разминавшегося Джека.

– Хоть узлом завязывай, – проворчал он, когда Джек потянулся, а чересчур широкая майка на нём задралась, оголяя плоский живот.

Джек с удовольствием занимался. При всей разгульной жизни этого лета он был неплохо тренирован, да к тому же соскучился по движению и выкладывался на полную. Джек мог далеко не всё из того, что вытворяли здоровенные накачанные парни и жилистая девушка – бойцы Брока, но старался. Впервые взяв в руки пистолет незнакомой модели, Джек неплохо отстрелялся, а потом почистил оружие и даже не ошибся при сборке.

 

***

К вечеру Брок чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон, весь издёргался, наорался до хрипоты, но легче не стало. Член стоял так, что от живота не отогнуть, а ближайший поход в город никак не получалось совместить с потрахаться, надо было Джеку шмотья купить.

Скинув одежду прямо на кафельный пол ванной, Брок шагнул в душевую кабину. Вода упругими струями ударила по плечам, против ожидания не принося ясности сознания.

Закусив ребро ладони, он другой рукой обхватил член, сжал его у основания.

 

***

Джек принюхался к своей одежде и поморщился: ему тоже надо было вымыться. Но тренировка ему понравилась, а душ подождёт. Брок вымоется, а потом и Джек. А завтра Брок обещал купить ему одежду.

 

***

Брок быстро дрочил, зажмурившись, ему и представлять никого не надо было, желание и так било через край. Стоило закрыть глаза, как из темноты выступали две фигуры, голые, невыразимо прекрасные. Они тянулись друг к другу, ласкались, терлись друг о друга. Джек закидывал пока ещё тонкие руки на широкие плечи Зимнего…

Гортанно застонав, Брок кончил.

Распаренный Брок с мокрыми волосами и огромными фонарями под обоими глазами вышел из ванной, поводя широченными плечами. На нём были только трусы и полотенце на жилистой мускулистой шее. Джек так на него засмотрелся, что даже забыл, что ему тоже нужно в душ.

Отмерев наконец, Джек юркнул в ванную, быстро разделся, покидал грязную одежду в бак для белья и встал под горячую воду. Он вспоминал Брока и облизывался. Член, подёргиваясь, встал, как солдат на параде.

Джеку хватило пары движений, чтобы кончить со стоном, представляя себе эти плечи, эту шею, эти тёмные губы, кривящиеся в усмешке… Сперма выплеснулась на кафельную стенку и сразу стекла вниз, смытая струями воды.

Джек быстро вымылся, почистил зубы на ночь, вытерся и вышел, обернув бёдра полотенцем.

Весь оставшийся вечер Брок не находил себе места. Он прекрасно знал, что завтра его время снова замрёт, остановится вместе с дыханием Зимнего на долгие несколько месяцев. Брок будет тянуть день за днём в ожидании отмашки, любой, даже самой самоубийственной миссии, лишь бы вытащить Зимнего из его стеклянного гроба.

– Завтра, – словно подтверждая его мысли, сказал Зимний и сел на пол рядом с койкой Брока.

– Да, детка, завтра, – горько ответил тот, вплёл пальцы в длинные мягкие пряди.


	5. 4.

С самого утра Джек позавтракал и отправился на тренировку вместе с бойцами Брока. Однако самого Брока в зале не было. Его замещал Роллинз – здоровенный квадратный детина с косящим глазом и шрамом на подбородке.

Отсутствие Брока дёргало за нервы, но скоро Джек сосредоточился на тренировке. К обеду он вымотался, мышцы гудели. Но Джеку нравилось.

Брок появился только в обед. Молча набрал Джеку поднос еды, грохнул им о стол и сел напротив. Брок был мрачен, угрюм и явно не желал разговаривать.

Джек начал есть, поглядывая на него.

Броку кусок в горло не лез.

Каждый раз, стоя около криокамеры, он обещал сам себе, что это точно в последний раз, и больше не придётся видеть, как синеют любимые губы, бледнеет лицо, испуганные серые глаза выцветают до белизны, а на ресницах изморозью оседают ажурные снежинки.

Брок никогда не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд, уйти сразу же, как только опускалась тяжёлая стеклянная крышка. Он ещё несколько часов просиживал прямо на полу напротив камеры, слепо уставившись перед собой, а потом ехал в город и напивался. Он бы и сегодня уехал, если бы не Роллинз, молчаливой тенью возникший прямо перед капотом.

– Джек, – напомнил он и ушёл, добавив ещё больше раздрая в издёрганную душу Брока.

– Завтра в город поедем или сегодня, как хочешь? – спросил он у Джека, не поднимая на него взгляда.

– Сегодня, – попросил Джек.

Он уже извёлся сидеть на базе безвылазно. Даже тир тут был подземный. Джеку невероятно хотелось наружу, на воздух.

– Доедай и поехали.

 

***

На улице было хмуро, накрапывал мелкий противный дождь, расчерчивая лобовое стекло кривыми линиями. Броку хотелось курить, напиться и провалиться во времени, чтобы оказаться в том дне, когда разморозят Зимнего, но Роллинз был прав, он отвечал теперь не только за себя, но и за юного принца, навязанного ему Зимним.

Остановившись на парковке молла, Брок бросил на колени Джека свою куртку.

– Надень, пока ничего лучше не купили, а то простудишься.

Куртка была тёплой от тела и пахла Броком и его сигаретами. Раньше Джек бы побрезговал надевать чужую ношенную одежду, но он больше не принц. И в куртке Брока Джеку тут же стало уютно, хотя она болталась на плечах, а рукава свисали ниже костяшек.

– Спасибо, – неуверенно улыбнулся Джек.

Брок ходил по магазинам редко, всё же армейская жизнь приучает к аскезе, но качественные хорошие вещи любил, потому не стал даже заглядывать в дешёвый ширпотреб, а потащил Джека сразу по своим любимым магазинам, где Брока и его вкусы знали отлично.

Поздоровавшись со знакомыми консультантками, отвесив им пару комплиментов, обрисовал задачу:

– Мальчику нужно всё от и до, – и подмигнул, – мой вкус вы знаете.

Вокруг Джека закрутился пёстрый хоровод тряпок. Девочки знали своё дело, а потому втолкнули Джека в кабинку, раздели в четыре руки, повертели из стороны в сторону и умчались подбирать варианты.

Джек улыбался. Это было в чём-то даже интересно. До сих пор одежда появлялась в его шкафу и комоде сама собой. Джек не ходил в магазины, почти ничего не знал о молодёжной моде, не общался с продавцами. Обувь и костюмы ему шили на заказ, остальную одежду доставляли неизвестно откуда. На ней даже бирок никогда не было. Джек понятия не имел, какой марки его любимая худи и самый любимый серый пуловер, не знал, кто произвёл его кроссовки.

– Броки, милый, – пролепетала отчаянно молодящаяся особа неопределённого возраста, усевшись рядом с ним на диван. – Он же совсем юный мальчик.

– Зато сладкий, – расплылся в улыбке Брок.

С Сесиль он знаком был очень давно и даже заныривал в её постель, когда только вернулся с Ближнего Востока, приходил в себя в её чутких ласковых руках. Мало кто знал, что сиськи пятого размера и отпадная фигура скрывали прямо-таки огромный секрет в восемь дюймов, которыми эта красотка пользовалась виртуозно, навсегда сдвинув Брока с гетеросексуального пути.

– Почему самые отпадные мужики предпочитают друг друга? – всплеснула она руками, притворно надув пухлые губки.

– Чтобы все остальные у твоих ног были, дорогая, – расхохотался Брок, присматривая за Джеком.

Джек то и дело оглядывался на Брока, не уверенный, что именно он может купить. Он видел, что Брок улыбается какой-то ярко накрашенной красотке с огромной грудью и в очень, очень короткой юбке. Зато каблуки были сантиметров пятнадцать, не меньше. Джек скривился: красотка выглядела уж очень вульгарной. Наверное, какая-нибудь знакомая Брока. Или любовница.

Поднявшись, Брок подошёл к Джеку.

– Что понравилось?

– Вот это, – Джек указал на небольшую стопочку одежды, бельё и обувь.

– Девочки, упакуйте, – улыбнулся Брок, подхватив выбранное. – Мы ещё на неделе заглянем, – пообещал он и протянул карту.

На прощание расцеловавшись с Сесиль и позволив мечтательно облапать себя за задницу, Брок потянул Джека к магазину электроники.

– Планшет, телефон, ну ты сам знаешь, что тебе нужно.

– А на базе вайфай есть? – сразу спросил Джек.

– Нет, конечно, там даже мобильная связь не ловит, – усмехнулся Брок. – Роллинз обычно, когда бывает в городе, качает себе книги и на базе перед отбоем читает.

– Тогда я просто «Киндл» куплю, – сказал Джек, – и книг накачаю. Звонить мне некому, в планшете без интернета тоже смысла нет, а телевизор я и в столовой посмотреть могу.

 

***

– Мороженого хочешь? – предложил Брок, когда со всеми покупками было закончено, и они вышли из последнего магазина, нагруженные пакетами.

– Да, – уверенно кивнул Джек.

Мать была за здоровое питание, и сладкое на стол королевской семьи не подавали, а в клубах Джеку было не до мороженого. Он и пробовал-то его считанные разы.

Брок никогда не был романтиком, не таскался со своими любовниками по кинотеатрам и кафешкам, предпочитая все отношения сразу переводить в горизонтальную плоскость, ведь сразу было понятно, к чему всё шло, так зачем откладывать? А за Джеком иррационально хотелось ухаживать, видеть улыбку на его губах, лёгкий румянец на щеках. Брок сам себя корил за такие желания, но ничего поделать не мог.

Себе он выбрал мороженое со вкусом солёной карамели и ирландского ликёра, а увидев, как заблестели глаза Джека от изобилия вкусов, взял ему каждого по небольшому шарику – попробовать.

Джек обрадовался совершенно по-детски. Он любил сладкое, ему нравилось мороженое, и сейчас он с удовольствием пробовал и банановое, и фисташковое, и кофейное, и «зимнюю вишню», и «ромовый изюм», и пралинэ, и щербет…

Брок не мог оторвать взгляда от влажных губ Джека, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда юркий язык облизывал ложечку.

– Блядский боже, – со стоном выдохнул он, поднялся, перегнулся через стол и, обхватив Джека за затылок, притянул к себе, жадно вылизывая сладкие губы.

Джек почти сразу «поплыл». Он простонал Броку в рот и горячо ответил на поцелуй, цепляясь за мощные плечи. Ему было плевать, что они в общественном месте, что на них, возможно, смотрят. Его целовал самый офигенный мужик на свете, и на всё остальное Джеку было наплевать.

С трудом оторвавшись от Джека, Брок едва мог отдышаться. Перед глазами плыло, в груди горело огнём. Давно с ним такого не было. В последний раз так отчаянно Брок хотел Зимнего.

– Поехали на базу, малыш, – кое-как совладав с голосом, предложил Брок.

Джек бросил остатки мороженого, подхватил пакеты, потершись ненароком плечом о плечо Брока, и кивнул. Щёки у него горели, губы, как ему казалось, пульсировали.

Брок старался не гнать, успокоиться, перестать съезжать взглядом на обтянутые новенькими джинсами коленки Джека, чувствуя, как в голову долбит возбуждение. Хотелось свернуть на обочину, вытряхнуть мальчишку из его тряпок и разложить прямо на заднем сидении.

Джек вцепился обеими руками в электронную книгу, только чтобы не хватать Брока за колено, не гладить сильное бедро в чёрных штанах-карго. Он не мог прочитать ни строчки. Сердце билось где-то в горле, отдаваясь пульсацией в ушах.

 

***

Дорога слилась в сознании Брока в одну пылающую жаром ленту.

Они неслись по коридорам базы, никого не замечая вокруг, не слыша окликов и раздражённого мата в спину. Захлопнув дверь, Брок вжал в неё Джека, попытался сфокусировать взгляд на его алых губах и застонал.

– Малыш, у тебя ещё есть возможность остановить меня.

– К чёрту! – выпалил Джек и притянул Брока к себе.

Он впился в жёсткие, пахнущие кофе и табаком губы, и пропал. Джек сам не замечал, как тёрся о Брока бёдрами, как прижимался к нему изо всех сил. Он открывался для жадных, собственнических поцелуев и таял, таял в сильных руках.

Подхватив Джека на руки, Брок сжал ладонями его задницу, умирая от желания коснуться кожи, вылизать своего сладкого мальчика, распять его под собой.

Вытряхнув сладко стонущего Джека из одежды, Брок втолкнул его в душевую кабинку, моментом разделся сам и тут же оказался рядом, вжал его в себя, с силой огладил спину.

Джек сжал ладонями бока Брока, провёл вниз, стиснул задницу и притянул к себе.

– Хочу… – простонал он. – Так тебя хочу!

– Всё будет, малыш, всё будет так, как ты хочешь, – зашептал Брок, покрывая лицо, шею, плечи быстрыми поцелуями.

Выдавив прямо на ладонь гель для душа, Брок через силу оторвался от Джека, толкнул его к стене, намыливая, массируя плечи, бока, бёдра, стараясь не смотреть на стоящий колом член с трогательной нежно-розовой головкой.

Отмывшись и сам, снова подхватил Джека под задницу, заставив обхватить себя ногами, внёс в комнату и аккуратно опустил на жалобно скрипнувшую койку.

– Мой сладкий, – выдохнул Брок.

Джек немедленно потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Член у него стоял до боли. Так хотелось хотя бы потереться им о Брока.

– Сделай же что-нибудь! – взмолился Джек.

Облизав губы, Брок склонился над качнувшимся членом Джека, подул на головку, лизнул, собирая языком пряные капли смазки, и с гортанным стоном заглотил на полную длину. Брок не любил сосать члены, но Джека хотелось вылизать всего полностью, от пунцовых от смущения ушей до розовых пяток.

Джек ахнул и закрыл глаза ладонью. Ему делали минет, но ещё никогда – мужчина. Это оказалось настолько по-другому, настолько ярче, резче, слаще, что у Джека в голове мутилось от интенсивности ощущений. В паху словно пульсировало второе сердце.

Джек стонал и вскидывал бёдра, разводил колени, подставляясь. Он хотел ещё, больше, сильнее.

Сунув под поясницу Джека подушку, Брок задрал выше его ноги, открывая себе самый долгожданный вид на идеальную задницу с плотно сжатым колечком входа. Брок краем сознания понимал, что, скорее всего, принц если и был с кем, то с милыми стеснительными девочками, но остановиться уже не мог.

Выпустив член изо рта, Брок облизал поджавшиеся яйца, пощекотал языком за ними и припал губами к нежным подрагивающим складочкам входа, вылизывая их, толкаясь языком.

– А-а-а-а-а-а!.. – вырвалось у Джека.

Он прежде не пробовал такой ласки, даже не слышал о ней. Джек был шокирован и восхищён одновременно. Горячий язык Брока ощущался так… так… Джек подхватил себя под колени и развёл их, раскрываясь, подставляясь Броку.

Он смутно понимал, что Брок не остановится, что сегодня он выебет Джека, но Джек сам так этого хотел!

Слепо зашарив ладонью по тумбочке, Брок схватил первое, что попалось под руку, сорвал крышку с тюбика крема для рук, выдавливая себе на пальцы чуть ли не половину, и принялся растягивать Джека, готовить для себя.

– Сладкий мой, такой красивый, такой вкусный мальчик, – исступленно шептал он, вбивая в Джека уже два пальца, сходя с ума от пошлых хлюпающих звуков, стонов, срывающихся с зацелованных губ. – Я выебу тебя, натяну на член, заполню собой, заклеймлю, присвою себе.

– Да, Брок… – стонал Джек, подставляясь. – Пожалуйста, выеби меня наконец. Я так хочу!

Пальцы в заднице ощущались не больно, но неприятно. Однако Брок отыскал внутри Джека такое сладкое местечко и так правильно потирал его, что у Джека глаза закатывались от удовольствия.

Когда Джек смог спокойно принять в себя сразу три пальца, насаживаясь на них и дрожа от нетерпения, Брок навалился сверху, подмял под себя тонкое тело, огладил ходящие ходуном бока.

– Смотри на меня, малыш, смотри мне в глаза, не отрываясь, – велел Брок, сам не узнавая в хриплом карканье свой голос.

Джек смотрел в его глаза, видя только их, каждую крупинку золота на карей радужке, когда толстый, горячий, распирающий член невыносимо медленно протискивался в него, распяливая. Из глаз Джека от боли, смешанной с возбуждением, текли слёзы, щекотно сбегая по вискам. Он непрерывно жалобно стонал и сам не слышал своего стона.

Замерев, Брок загнанно дышал сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, чтобы не сорваться, не повредить Джеку, не испортить его первый раз. Пот тёк по лбу, заливал глаза, но Брок не двигался, с трудом сдерживая себя, пока дыхание Джека не выровнялось, пока он не перестал жалобно стонать, отчаянно сжимаясь на его члене.

Двинувшись на пробу, Брок зашипел, не разрывая контакта глаз, вышел почти на полную и тут же двинулся обратно, заполняя собой, примериваясь, стараясь найти правильный угол.

– Потерпи, маленький, ещё чуть-чуть потерпи. Родной мой, желанный, сейчас будет хорошо, очень хорошо.

Джек вскинулся навстречу Броку, когда его член уверенно проехался по тому самому местечку внутри.

– Да! – выкрикнул он. – Так. Ещё, Брок, умоляю!

Подхватив Джека под колени, Брок сорвался, с точностью отбойного молотка попадая по простате. Вздёрнул Джека, подхватил под задницу, держа почти на весу, позволяя касаться постели только затылком, он трахал, вбивался в жаркое, трепещущее тугое нутро, пил хриплые крики, слизывая их с по-блядски припухлых пошлых губ.

Джек цеплялся обеими руками за железную спинку кровати. Брок долбился в него с такой бешеной страстью, с такой яростью, что у Джека перехватывало дыхание. Он смотрел в искажённое желанием лицо Брока, в его звериные глаза, и вскрикивал от каждого толчка.

Что-то нарастало внутри Джека, раскалялось всё сильнее, распирало, готовясь выплеснуться наружу, жаля горячими иглами. Оно копилось и наконец вырвалось, выплеснулось, брызнуло радугой перед глазами, выбило долгий протяжный крик. По животу и груди плеснуло тёплым, и Джек обмяк, чувствуя себя так, словно из него вынули все кости до последней.

Полыхнуло, мир взорвался, разлетелся слепящей пылью, сладостью, оседающей на губах. Брока выгнуло, выкрутило одним слитным движением, заполнило Джеком до краёв, не оставляя ни единой возможности выбраться, не влюбившись. Брок кричал, бешено подавал бёдрами, не контролируя себя, стискивал задницу Джека до синяков, умирая с каждым движением, заполняя его нутро спермой.

Брок повалился рядом, подтянул к себе Джека, уложил на своё предплечье, лениво целуя острую скулу, маленькое ухо.

– Малыш, ты – космос.

Джек расслабленно жался к нему, целовал волосатую грудь, загорелые до цвета копченого мяса ключицы. Задница горела и немного пульсировала, но всё равно было так хорошо…

– Так здорово, – сказал он, светло улыбаясь и ероша Броку волосы. – Я думал, секс – это так… Нужно, но скучно.

– Сладкий, тебе не везло на партнёров, – хохотнул Брок, натягивая на них одеяло. – Спи, всё остальное завтра.

– А ты у меня первый мужчина, – сонно сказал Джек, прижимаясь спиной к груди Брока.


	6. 5.

Брока не мучала совесть, не грызла за формальную измену недееспособному «супругу». Хотя у них с Зимним никогда ничего не было: он не смел даже коснуться его губ, боясь сбить какую-нибудь программу. Брок легко принял тот факт, что его сердца хватало и на Джека. Он любил мальчишку, каждую ночь отдававшегося ему с таким жаром и пылом, что мозги плавились, засыпал, притянув его к себе в объятия, чтобы первое, что видеть утром, – это солнечную улыбку Джека.

Джек совсем забыл, что он на чужбине и в плену. Он тренировался как бешеный и уже почти дотянул свои личные нормативы до параметров Мэй. Сравняться с Роллинзом, а уж тем более с Броком он и не мечтал.

Гелвуйский забывался. Джек уже даже не думал на нём. Отряд Брока иногда подсмеивался над Джеком из-за его «высокого английского», но Джек не обижался. Он потихоньку перенимал американскую манеру говорить, смотрел телевизор, где в международных новостях никогда не упоминали Гильбоа, читал американскую историю и не думал о завтрашнем дне.

Когда завибрировало устройство внутренней связи, Брок замер, пропустив удар огромного кулака Таузига, откинувший его к краю ринга, выбивший воздух из лёгких.

Брок закашлялся, хлопнул ладонью, сдаваясь. Он обычно так ждал этого дня, отсчитывая часы, секунды, чтобы сорваться в лабораторию, замереть рядом с капсулой, наблюдая, как просыпается его принцесса. А сейчас совсем не заметил бега времени, пролетевшие одним мигом почти полгода.

Джек, разминавшийся на брусьях, замер. Он заметил, что случилось с Броком, и понял, что произошло. Зимнего будут будить.

Брок не отменил тренировку, и Джек выполнил программу до конца. Потом пошёл обедать. Мэй набрала ему еды – она по-своему заботилась о Джеке.

Брок куда-то ушёл, взяв с собой Роллинза и Таузига. Так и не дождавшись его в зале, Джек ушёл в их комнату на базе, уселся на свою кровать и уткнулся в книжку.

 

***

Зимний всегда просыпался тяжело. Его колотило, он испуганно шарил взглядом по облицованным белым кафелем стенам, отмахивался от техников, пока не замечал Брока, не протягивал к нему руки.

– Здравствуй, принцесса, – тихо произнёс Брок, позволяя себя обнять, уткнуться носом в пропахшую потом футболку.

Они могли простоять так несколько часов, несмотря на затёкшие мышцы спины и поясницы, потому что Зимнему надо было почувствовать себя живым, напитаться теплом, и горячий душ никак не подходил для этого.

В такие моменты Брок одним взглядом выгонял из лаборатории всех, и никто не спорил. С тех пор, как в хэндлеры к Зимнему Солдату был назначен Рамлоу, смертность среди персонала сошла на нет.

Брок не следил за временем. Важнее всего ему было то, как оживал под его руками Зимний, как расслаблялись плечи, как он переставал дрожать, шататься из стороны в сторону, к полуночи уже вполне твёрдо стоя на ногах.

– Пойдём, детка, надо смыть с тебя всю эту дрянь.

Похоже, сегодня он в свою комнату не вернётся.

 

***

Джек прождал Брока до полуночи, а потом лег спать. Может, Зимний отнял так много времени, а может, Страйк внезапно кинули на какую-нибудь миссию. Такое уже случалось: Брок бросал, что их не будет несколько дней, и исчезал. В такие дни Джек полдня проводил, самостоятельно тренируясь, ел то, что оставляли ему сердобольные поварихи и раздатчицы, а потом сидел в их с Броком комнате и читал, всегда страшно боясь, что Брока ранят или вообще убьют. Больше всего на свете Джек сейчас боялся, что однажды Брок не вернётся.

Из шуток, разговоров и обмолвок, услышанных в зале, в коридорах, в столовой, Джек сложил картину того, чем занимается Гидра. В её исполинском механизме Брок был мелкой шестерёнкой, а Страйк и того мельче. Зимний Солдат – тот был заметным, ощутимым рычагом. А себя Джек чувствовал случайно попавшей в механизм песчинкой. Перемелют и не заметят.

Брок не появился и на завтраке, зато в столовой обретались ушедшие с ним Роллинз и Таузиг.

– Командир опять, облизывая Белоснежку, жрать и спать забывает, – покачала головой Мэй.

– Зимнего? – тихо спросил у неё Джек. – Там закрытый доступ?

– Да нет, – пожала она плечами. – А тебе зачем?

– Перекусить Броку отнесу.

«И шоколадку для Зимнего». Но говорить Мэй про шоколадку Джек не стал.

Проводить Джека взялся молчаливый Роллинз, посмотрел, правда, перед этим внимательно в глаза, покачал головой и махнул рукой, призывая следовать за собой.

На минус пятом этаже было холодно и пусто. По коридорам не сновали техники, за закрытыми дверями гудели какие-то аппараты. Роллинз подтолкнул Джека в спину и указал на нужную дверь в самом конце коридора.

Брок дремал, устроившись на брошенном на пол матрасе так, чтобы Зимнему было удобно опираться на него спиной, слушал, как он медленно через трубочку тянет очередную лекарственную гадость.

Джек вошел. Либо Зимний сразу его убьёт – за полгода Джек успел наслушаться страшных баек, – либо всё обойдётся.

– Я тебе еду принёс, – сказал Джек Броку, опуская на пол рядом с ним поднос. – А тебе шоколадку, – обратился он к Зимнему. – Брок, ему сейчас можно шоколад?

– Спасибо, малыш, – устало улыбнулся Брок. – И принцессе сейчас ничего нельзя, – покачал головой он, успев перехватить дёрнувшегося было Зимнего поперёк груди, прижать к себе, и обратился уже к нему. – Только эту бурую дрянь, которую надо допить уже наконец, и можно будет подняться наверх в светлую комнату с тёплой постелькой.

– С тобой? – спросил Зимний, не отрывая тяжёлого взгляда от Джека.

– Со мной, с кем же ещё.

Брок с таким теплом, с такой нежностью обнимал Зимнего, что Джека кольнула в сердце горячая тупая игла. С Джеком Брок никогда не бывал так нежен. Ну что ж, он, Джек, пока только игрушка. Причем игрушка Зимнего, с которой Брок забавлялся, пока Зимний спал.

Джек покачал головой. Белоснежка проснулась – падший принц уже не нужен.

Зимний ещё полчаса уничтожал стакан за стаканом, батареей выстроившиеся около матраса, не сводя взгляда с поднявшегося Брока, который умудрился отлежать, похоже, всего себя.

Пару раз присев, покрутив головой, Брок блаженно потянулся, хрустя суставами. Снял с себя форменную куртку, закутал в неё Джека, мимолётно погладив по плечам, быстро прикончил принесённый завтрак, благодарно коснувшись губами виска Джека.

Зимний забулькал активнее, но враждебности не проявлял.

– Миссия? – спросил Джек.

– Скорее всего, – ответил Брок, отправляя пустые бумажные стаканы в ведро. – Материалы мне пока не пересылали, может, одиночка для принцессы, может, показательное выступление во славу Гидры.

Брок покосился на висящую в углу камеру слежения.

– Пойдёмте наверх из этого долбаного склепа.

Джек пошёл впереди, отлично зная, что Зимний немногих терпит у себя за спиной. Джек к этим немногим пока не относился точно.

Он зацепился за это «пока». Почему он так решил? Потому что Брок настолько смел, что выражает свою любовь к нему под камерами и при Зимнем?

Зимний был Джеку интересен. Он полгода слушал байки и истории о нём. Страйк, а затем и все остальные, относились к Джеку как к кому-то вроде кота и говорили при нём много и разное. Наверное, и Мишель во дворце была чем-то вроде кошки: болезненная, бесплодная, бесполезная и совершенно безопасная принцесса. А на базе Гидры таким бесполезным и безопасным зверьком оказался Джек.

Брок давно объяснил Джеку, что все сплетни и рассказы стоит делить на шестнадцать, но даже так Зимний впечатлял. Как же Брок его усмирил? Почему никто до него не смог? Человек Зимний или всё-таки робот?

– Малыш, ты ведь не испугаешься посидеть в контейнере для оружия часа три и потом прыгнуть с парашютом из горящего самолёта, для прыжков не предназначенного, и чёрт знает с какой высоты? – первое, что спросил Брок у Джека, стоило двери их комнаты закрыться.

– Дырки для воздуха в контейнере для оружия прокрути, – улыбнулся ему Джек.

– Будут тебе и дырки, и пледик. Так, принцесса, – Брок выволок из-под койки ящик, немного подумал и запихнул его обратно. – План четырнадцать дробь три.

Зимний сфокусировал взгляд на Броке и сухо отчеканил:

– Трое суток на подготовку.

Брок ничего не объяснял Джеку, в обычное время отправив его сначала на тренировку, а потом на ужин в столовую, сам перебиваясь сухпайками из того самого контейнера и тихо-тихо кодовыми фразами общаясь с Зимним.

Ещё после первой ночи с Джеком, проснувшись задолго до рассвета, Брок осознал, что не сможет бросить на произвол судьбы этого чуткого пылкого мальчишку. Единственной главной проблемой был даже не побег из Гидры, благо разнообразных вариантов было разработано с три десятка, а то, как Зимний отреагирует на изменения отношений между хэндлером и своим «питомцем». По-хорошему, следовало бы хоть на пару недель оттянуть их бегство, дать понять Зимнему, что Джек никак тому не угрожает. Брок так бы и сделал, если бы не объявившийся Ситуэл, намекнувший Броку, что пора бы Джека, всё равно он, скорее всего, Зимнему вот-вот надоест, к делу во славу Гидры приладить. А значит, пора делать ноги. И срочно.

 

***

Джек понимал, что Брок затеял какую-то отчаянную авантюру. Но он уже достаточно хорошо знал Брока, чтобы не задавать вопросов и не спорить. Его командир и любовник всё скажет в свой черед. Просто надо не распускать сопли и быть готовым. Ко всему готовым.

Жаль только, что Зимний всё свободное время торчал в их комнате, и они с Броком даже поцеловаться не могли.

– Через полчаса собираемся в пятом конференц-зале, – гаркнул Брок на третий день утром в столовой, привлекая внимание бойцов, и вышел.

Страйковцы загомонили, радуясь новой работе. В последнее время интересных миссий почти не было, только сопровождение грузов да разных шишек, а на такие миссии командир обычно отправлял сразу, выдавая на парковке только краткое ЦУ и желая вернуться с полным магазином и чистыми трусами.

Джека предсказуемо туда никто не пустил. Он и не рвался. Сидел на кровати и читал книгу – очаровательную и злую историю об американских богах. Отрываться не хотелось.

Совещались до самого обеда, тщательно прорабатывая операцию, которая должна была стать последней для командира Страйка и лучшего оружия Гидры, но никто, даже остальные бойцы, не знал, что и как будет, кроме Брока и Зимнего.

 

***

– Так, принцесса, посиди с Джеком, а я к снабжению зарулю, чтобы они ведомости подписали на амуницию. Не скучайте, – Брок махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью.

Зимний, словно огромный кот, огляделся по сторонам и с ногами забрался на койку Брока, внимательно разглядывая Джека. Джек так же внимательно смотрел на него.

– Ну вот зачем это все? – спросил он у Зимнего. – Ты захотел меня себе. Зачем? Ты же знал, что тебя вскоре всё равно заморозят.

– Ты понравился ему. Я должен понять почему. Что я делаю не так, – ответил Зимний. – Я испортил всё.

– А-а-а… – протянул Джек. – Я думаю, дело не в тебе, а в регламенте взаимодействия с Зимним Солдатом, понимаешь? Ну, что-то, что тебе или ему нельзя из-за регламента, а мне можно.

Зимний склонил голову к плечу.

– Скоро мы уйдём отсюда навсегда, и я тебя отпущу. Ты сможешь уйти и быть свободным. Сможешь вернуться домой. Я помню, ты плакал, хотел домой.

– У меня больше нет дома, – жёстко, копируя Брока, сказал Джек. – Меня продали. Так что ты собираешься не отпустить меня, а выгнать.

Зимний смотрел на Джека, не моргая. Он сказал всё, что хотел, а если глупый мальчишка его не понял, Зимнего это не волновало, добавлять что-то ещё он не собирался. И так всё было неправильным – от командира пахло Джеком, от постели командира тоже пахло Джеком.

Джек провёл рукой по коротким волосам – Брок стриг его триммером, которым подравнивал свою щетину, оставляя всего сантиметр волос на темени, а с боков сбривая почти под ноль. Кажется, договориться с Зимним не удалось. Ну, может, у Брока что-то получится.

– Весело, смотрю, тут у вас, – хмыкнул Брок, стянул через голову футболку. – Завтра выдвигаемся в девять, малыш. Я по базе разнёс весть, что тебя принцесса чуть не покалечил, и пришлось тебя на время спрятать в городе, так что из комнаты не высовывайся больше. Перед самым отправлением сходишь отлить, и я проведу тебя к погрузочным боксам, спрячу в ящике. Там вода и плед будут, дырок Роллинз насверлил.

Брок звякнул пряжкой ремня, но замер, отдёрнул руки. Не нравилась ему вся эта поспешность, но он сам виноват, расслабился, вместо того, чтобы добавить изменения во все схемы, окунулся в любовь, забыв обо всём на свете.

– Понял, командир. Ты меня не бросишь? – спросил Джек. – Ну, потом? Мне некуда возвращаться.

– С чего такие мысли, малыш? – нахмурился Брок и тут же перевёл взгляд на так и сидящего на его койке Зимнего. – А-а, понятно, откуда ноги растут. – Брок сложил руки на груди. – Говорю один раз и повторять не буду! Я вас не брошу, вы оба мои! Понятно?

Зимний было вскинулся, но тут же опустил голову, понурил плечи, за что заработал подзатыльник. Брок сгрёб длинные пряди в кулак, дёрнул за них, заставляя Зимнего запрокинуть голову.

– Красотка, не тупи. Ты же умнее тостера. Давай, шевели мозгами.

– Но ты же его любишь, Брок, – тихо сказал Джек.

– Люблю, – признался Брок, неотрывно глядя в серые глаза Зимнего.

– А я просто его игрушка.

– Иди сюда, игрушка, – позвал Брок, отпустив Зимнего, сел так, чтобы касаться его бедром. – Иди-иди.

Джек слез с кровати и подошёл.

Дёрнув его за руку, Брок усадил Джека к себе на колени, сам сжав ладонью бедро Зимнего, чтобы сидел и помалкивал.

– Вот ты правда думаешь, что мне трахаться не с кем? Что мне не дают милые молоденькие мальчики? Малыш, ладно принцесса, – Брок погладил Зимнего по бедру. – У него от мозгов и не осталось ничего за столько лет, в тебе-то откуда столько комплексов? Вот скажи, нахрен мне столько проблем ради простого поебаться? Или задница у тебя золотая? Нет, задница действительно что надо, но кардинально нового и необычного, чтобы ссориться с принцессой, согласись, нет.

– Откуда мне знать? – буркнул Джек, привалившись плечом к груди Брока. – Ты мне никогда ничего не говорил.

– Не умею я такие вещи говорить, идиотскими слова кажутся, сухими, – Брок коснулся губами местечка за ухом Джека. – Но, видимо, и делами не получается. Потерпите, разгребёмся со всем этим дерьмом, и скажу, и покажу.

Зимний молчал, смотрел на Джека, не отводя спокойного взгляда, но не делал больше попыток подняться. Он так и не нашёл ответа на своё «почему», но командир не отталкивал и обещал всё потом им обоим объяснить.


	7. 6.

Оглушительно громко орала сирена, тянуло дымом, Зимний перетаскивал ящики поближе к люку сброса, связывал их между собой, цеплял парашюты.

Этот план был придуман одним из первых, проработан, каждое движение отточено до автоматизма. Ничего нового, кроме лишнего ящика, в котором затаился тот, кто никак не попадал ни в одну категорию у Зимнего, нарушая стройную очередность.

Зимний оскалился, глядя на командира.

Погрузка в два джета – один с бойцами, а второй для груза и командира с Зимним – прошла почти без эксцессов, если не считать сломанную в трёх местах руку лысого Ситуэла, явившегося уточнить, где же от принцессы спрятали в городе Джека. Один этот вопрос уже заставил чувство опасности взвыть, а уж доверительно опущенная на плечо командира рука стала последней каплей.

Рывок, пара движений – и Ситуэл вопил и катался по гладкому полу погрузочной площадки, прижимая к груди переломанную руку.

– Выпусти малыша, – велел командир, усаживая в кресло пилота тело неизвестного.

Джек выбрался из ящика, пряча в набедренный карман электронную книгу, которую читал всё это время.

Он оделся в чёрное – штаны-карго, берцы, футболка, куртка. И всё равно выглядел возмутительно штатским.

Зимний оглядел Джека со всех сторон, покрутил, упаковал в перевязь парашюта, подёргал за все ремни и остался доволен.

– Слушаем мою команду, – заорал Брок, стараясь перекричать сирену. – Первым идёт груз, следом Зимний с малышом. При приземлении найти груз, спрятать парашюты и ждать. Меня искать не надо, сам на вас выйду. Как поняли?

– Чётко и ясно, командир, – кивнул Зимний и хлопнул ладонью по кнопке открытия люка.

Взревел ветер, дышать стало почти невозможно. Джек сжал зубы. Ему было страшно. Тело боялось. Тряслись руки, сжимался сфинктер, подкашивались ноги. Но он помог Зимнему вытолкать в люк груз. Потом Зимний прыгнул. Джек ощупал себя, проверил кольцо и шагнул следом за ним.

Сразу стало холодно, в ушах засвистел ветер. Под ногами раскрылись купола парашютов. Джек, как его проинструктировал Брок, досчитал до десяти и рванул кольцо. Хлопнуло, его дёрнуло вверх, и падение замедлилось. Джек задрал голову – над ним распахнулось чёрное «крыло».

С «крылом» Джек до этого прыгал всего один раз. Он посмотрел вниз, на парашют Зимнего, и постарался как-то управиться с «крылом», чтобы приземлиться поближе к нему.

Земля надвигалась – пестрые пятна распались на деревья, поляны, голые места без травы и кустов, какие-то обрывы, скалы…

Каменистая поверхность больно ударила в ноги. Джек еле удержался в вертикальном положении и тут же кинулся гасить парашют, чтобы тот не утянул его с обрыва. Он понятия не имел, где они оказались и что теперь делать. Груз упал где-то на северо-востоке, это Джек видел, но куда парашют девать?

Отыскав Джека, Зимний сдёрнул с него перевязь парашюта, откинул в сторону, покрутил Джека, чтобы удостовериться в его целостности, и махнул рукой.

– Пойдём, – велел он. – Севернее на три часа есть расщелина. Парашюты спрячем там, камнями засыпем и двинемся за грузом.

Зимний ещё на базе заметил, что Джек изменился: вытянулся немного, заметно раздался в плечах, из тела почти ушла юношеская угловатость, зато прибавилось скорости и ловкости. Зимнему почти не пришлось останавливаться, чтобы помочь перебраться тому через насыпи.

– Скоро стемнеет, – сказал Зимний, когда они добрались до места сброса груза. – Ночевать здесь останемся.

Перетащив ящики с вооружением, сухпайками и всем необходимым в небольшую пещерку, где Зимний и хотел спрятать парашюты, он сел на один из ящиков и протянул Джеку бутылку с водой и протеиновый батончик.

– Ешь.

– Спасибо, – сказал Джек.

Он страшно проголодался, но батончик ел медленно, смакуя каждый кусочек. Кто-то – кажется, Таузиг – как-то сказал ему, что так сытнее. Потом Джек также не спеша напился воды. Оставалось дождаться Брока.

В горах темнело рано.

Зимний, не двигаясь с места, продолжал сидеть на ящике, прислушиваясь к тишине, обступившей их со всех сторон. Где-то в отдалении завывал ветер, с грохотом падали камни, блеяли горные козы, перепрыгивая с уступа на уступ, стучал зубами Джек.

Моргнув, Зимний обернулся к нему.

– Ты слабый, – сказал он, разглядывая Джека.

Темнота не была Зимнему помехой, от прекрасно видел всё, словно днём.

– Я стану сильнее, – ответил Джек. – Не успел раскачаться.

Зимний поднялся. Ему понравилась уверенность, прозвучавшая в голосе вчерашнего принца, не так давно ревевшего в подушку, потому что родственники распорядились его жизнью, не поинтересовавшись у мальчишки его желаниями.

Расстегнув тактическую куртку, Зимний снял её и нахлобучил на Джека, а потом и вовсе обмотал его несколькими слоями парашюта.

– Так теплее. Спи. Командир с транспортом будут только завтра вечером.

– Спасибо, – сказал Джек, устроился поудобнее и почти сразу заснул.

Спал он крепко и ему ничего не снилось.

За ночь Зимний облазал всю округу, насобирал горьковатой брусники в раскладной стакан, который оставил рядом с Джеком как добавку к скудному завтраку, состоявшему из воды, шоколадки и пары концентратов, а сам вышел на разведку.

Джек проснулся, сходил оправился, потом позавтракал ягодами, шоколадом и протеиновыми батончиками. Запил всё водой. Тратить воду на умывание он не стал.

Всё это было похоже на приключение. Страшно, захватывающе, интересно, странно, непривычно. А для Зимнего и Брока это, наверное, обычная миссия, в чем-то даже скучная.

Джек выбрался из пещерки, сел на камень. Светило солнце, отогревая после зябкой ночи. Под ногами шныряли маленькие серые ящерки. Джек смотрел на них.

Зимний вынырнул из-за соседнего откоса, сунул Джеку в руки две жилистые заячьи тушки.

– Еда, – сел рядом, вытянув ноги. – Ты с нами?

– Да, – кивнул Джек. – Я с вами.

Он достал нож и принялся обдирать и потрошить зайцев. Когда-то, когда Джеку было лет четырнадцать, они с отцом один раз ходили на охоту в королевский заказник. Подстрелили оленя и потом сами потрошили и разделывали его. Это воспоминание было одним из самых прекрасных воспоминаний детства – как Джек с отцом выслеживал этого оленя, как отец целился, и олень, уже собравшийся бежать, упал, как отец рассказывал и показывал, как правильно разделывать тушу…

Джек чулком стянул шкурку с зайца и зло усмехнулся. Всё. Детство кончилось. И было оно полной лажей, потому что любимых детей не продают за сдвинутые границы и мирные договоры. Джек бы ещё понял, если бы отец женил его на ком-то из гефцев – бред, конечно, но династические браки есть династические браки. Это Джек бы понял. А вот так отдать, как наскучившую безделушку, неизвестно кому… Джек покачал головой. Сайлас поступил подло. И мать тоже, потому что она же узнала, не могла не узнать. Вот Мишель – та, скорее всего, осталась в неведении.

Джек протянул Зимнему освежёванные тушки.

– Разводить костёр я не умею, – сказал он. – Научишь? И тут есть ручей поблизости? Руки вымыть?

Зимний не без удовольствия наблюдал за неловкими движениями ножа в руках принца, но помогать не стал и исправлять огрехи тоже, лишь одобрительно хлопнул по плечу и повёл вниз по склону, за большие пёстрые валуны, поросшие мягким мхом. В нескольких шагах от них весело журчал прозрачный родник.

Подождав, пока Джек отмоет руки и умоется, Зимний усадил его на один из камней.

– Мягко и тепло. Сиди.

Кинул рядом освежёванные и промытые тушки.

Разводить костёр было нецелесообразно. В этой местности, конечно, часто можно было увидеть поднимающиеся столбы дыма от костров туристов или местных пастухов, выгнавших овец или яков на горные пастбища. Но Зимний рисковать не стал. В одном из ящиков обнаружилась спиртовая горелка и котелок. Покопавшись в недрах груза, Зимний нашёл пачки три соли, подивившись запасливости командира.

Горелку поставил под валуном, но так, чтобы и Джеку было видно, что он делает.

– Запоминай, – велел он.

Подкрутил колёсико, чиркнул зажигалкой. Синеватый огонёк затрепетал, облизывая дно котелка с водой. Несколькими взмахами ножа Зимний разрезал зайцев на куски и бросил в воду. Походил вокруг, собирая травки, растёр некоторые в пальцах и дал понюхать Джеку, кинул в котелок.

– Теперь ждать.

– Понял, – сказал Джек. – Про горелку я не знал.

Вскоре вода забулькала, и вкусно запахло бульоном. Зимний добавил в него соли, и они вместе сидели и ждали, пока мясо сварится.

Просить Зимнего научить его ловить зайцев без силков Джек не стал – понимал, насколько он медленнее и слабее модификанта. Интересно, Брок отправил их сюда без припасов, потому что знал, что Зимний может сам добыть еду?

– Спрашивай, – разрешил Зимний, скосив на Джека взгляд. – Громко думаешь.

– У нас вообще есть запас еды? – тут же спросил Джек. – И план на случай, если командир задержится?

– Воды на три дня, концентратов на месяц, – отчитался Зимний. – Я – план на любой случай.

Джек не удержался от улыбки.

– А ты уже можешь есть любую еду?

– Тебе мясо, бульон мне, – откинувшись на спину, ответил Зимний, подставил лицо солнечному свету.

Зайцы были мелкие и тощие, но Джек покачал головой:

– Я за один раз столько не съем.

– Съешь, – уверенно заявил Зимний. – До вечера хватит. Следи.

И закрыл глаза.

 

***

Брок явился только к вечеру, гремя на всю округу старой развалюхой, в которой грузовичок можно было узнать только по недоразумению.

– Отдыхаете? – оскалился он, облапал сначала Джека, поцеловал его, а потом подступился к преувеличенно бесстрастному Зимнему. – Неужто красотка не рада видеть меня?

Зимний сграбастал Брока в объятия, сжал до хруста костей.

– Всё, верю, что рад, – прохрипел Брок.

– Мы оба рады, – сказал Джек. – У нас ещё варёная зайчатина осталась, будешь?

– Хозяйственные, – восхитился Брок, накинувшись на холодное мясо и чуть ли не урча от удовольствия.

Когда он наконец доел, то дал отмашку Зимнему грузить ящики в кузов. Сам же закреплял их стяжками, ругая под нос ушлого старика, продавшего ему это ржавое корыто, и самого себя за то, что повёлся на обещание, что «малышка ещё не один год отбегает».

– Я за руль, вы в кузов, – махнул рукой Брок. – До темноты надо добраться до куда-нибудь.

Они ехали непонятно куда до темноты. Джек держался за борт грузовика и смотрел по сторонам. Он никогда не был в таких местах, даже не слышал о них. Насколько хватало взгляда, кругом были горы – высокие, с белыми снежными шапками, и пологие, поросшие то ли травой, то ли лесом. Дорога шла то резко вверх, то резко вниз.

Солнце садилось, и Джек засмотрелся на невероятный горный закат. Он в жизни не видел таких оттенков. И малиновый, и розовый, и золотой, и фиолетовый, и алый… Он глядел и глядел, пока не начали слезиться глаза. А потом солнце зашло, и резко стало темно. Никаких сумерек, сразу ночь. Темноту разгонял только слабенький свет фар.

Грузовик дёрнулся и остановился.

Брок выбрался из узкой неудобной кабины, потянулся, достал фонарик, развернул обычную бумажную карту и разложил её на земле. По идее, они давно должны были попасть в небольшое селение, но куда ни бросишь взгляд, везде были горы и козьи тропы, почему-то именуемые местными дорогами.

– Ничего не понимаю.

Зимний выпрыгнул из кузова, опустился рядом с картой, отобрав у Брока фонарь.

– Мы здесь, – ткнул он пальцем. – Точка назначения?

Брок нахмурился и указал на карте деревню, уже понимая, что где-то он не там свернул.

– Я за руль, вы в кузов, – сказал, как Брок несколько часов назад, Зимний, сложив карту.

– Посвети тогда, – буркнул Брок и полез передвигать ящики, рассматривая в скупом свете фонаря нацарапанные на боках обозначения. – Так, вот этот.

Откинув крышку, он выудил оттуда спальники, постелил один между ящиками. Джек дождался, пока Брок ляжет, и умостился рядом с ним. Ткнулся замёрзшим носом в горячую шею, жадно вдохнул любимый запах.

– А куда мы в конце концов приедем? – спросил он, когда грузовичок, урча, развернулся на узкой дороге.

Брок обнял его, укрыл сверху вторым спальником, коснулся губами лба.

– Двинем в сторону Европы. Малыш, где бы ты хотел жить?

Джек уютно устроился в его объятьях.

– Не знаю, – сказал он. – Точно не в Польше и не в Чехии – они слишком католические. Болгария или Румыния, или Черногория. Точно не страны ЕС и не Гильбоа с Гефом. В Британии сложно ассимилироваться, во Франции и Германии все друг за другом следят, скандинавские страны слишком добропорядочные для таких, как мы. Албания слишком убогая, и Греция тоже. Так что да, Румыния, Молдавия или Болгария. Там и тепло, и народ не слишком любопытный. А языки можно выучить.

– Тогда в Болгарию, купим себе замок, – мечтательно протянул Брок. – Хотя к чёрту замок, его не протопишь. Дом построим. Красотка оружия натащит, виноградник разобьём. – Он погладил Джека по спине. – С тобой рядом хочется мирной жизни, малыш.

– Но ты же военный. Ты всегда был военным, ты же рассказывал, – удивился Джек. – Да и мирных профессий ни у кого из нас нет. У меня вот никакой нет. И документов тоже.

– Для тебя войны не хочется, понимаешь? – выдохнул Брок, прижав его голову к своей груди. – Не хочу шрамов на твоей коже. Мы с Зимним вскормлены войной, перепаханы ею, – вздохнул, погладил по голове. – Наёмничать с красоткой будем, на жизнь хватит. А с документами нет проблем, они готовы давно, на всех троих.

– Тогда я попробую выучить язык и получить высшее образование, хоть дистанционно, – сказал Джек. – Не хочу быть неучем. Ни в какую военную академию не пойду, подумаю, чего я на самом деле хочу. А то отец меня с детства пихал в офицеры, а я… – Джек замялся. – Тесты какие-нибудь пройду, что ли.

– Занимайся тем, к чему душа тянется, мы тебя поддержим, защитим, поможем, – улыбнулся Брок. – Спи, малыш, нам ещё долго переться в неизвестность.

Сжав подбородок Джека пальцами, Брок ласково коснулся его губ своими.


	8. 7.

Выпрыгнув из машины, Брок где был повалился на землю, раскинул руки и счастливо выдохнул.

– До-ом, – протянул он, зажмурился. – Мы добрались до дома.

– Дом? – Зимний с сомнением посмотрел в колодец, крутанул один раз ржавую ручку.

– Именно, – Брок поднялся, отряхнулся, почесал бороду. – Наш дом.

Правда, покупая участок на отшибе с домом и всеми удобствами, он не думал, что настолько сильно придётся приобщиться к простой сельской жизни. Покосившаяся будка сортира и обросший мхом колодец как бы намекали, что удобства, конечно, есть, но во дворе, и ни о каком водопроводе и горячей воде в доме можно даже не мечтать.

Джек быстро зарулил в будочку с вырезанным на двери корявым сердечком.

– Там здоровенная паутина! – крикнул он, выходя. – Ничего, будут деньги – проведём и водопровод, и канализацию. Хорошо хоть электричество есть, – он ткнул в тянущиеся к дому от покосившегося деревянного столба провода.

Он подошёл к сильно исхудавшему за время дороги Зимнему, обнял его.

– Мы с тобой по документам братья, представляешь? Коринские, ты Томаш, а я Георгий.

Губы Зимнего дрогнули, он неуверенно улыбнулся, но тут же отчаянно глянул на Брока, будто ища поддержки, вывернулся из объятий, что-то неразборчиво буркнул и взялся вытаскивать из кузова пикапа ящики с вещами.

Брок покачал головой.

Зимний только сейчас начинал оттаивать, перестраиваться, стараясь больше походить на живого человека, а не киборга из фантастических фильмов. Весь путь до Болгарии он словно был постоянно настороже, как взведённая пружина, готовый кинуться на любого чужака, посмевшего подойти слишком, по его мнению, близко, не подпуская к себе никого, прожигал неприязненным взглядом. Но стоило к нему подойти Джеку, замирал каменным изваянием. Джек обижался, не раз и не два жаловался Броку, но тот просил лишь подождать, так как видел, как Зимний смотрел на принца, с какой нежностью, как просиживал рядом ночами, пока тот спал, аккуратно касался пальцами живой руки, обводя линию скул.

Джек, с трудом отперев проржавевший замок, распахнул скрипучую дверь дома, с притолоки которой посыпалась какая-то труха, чихнул и вошёл.

– Ух ты! – воскликнул он. – Тут глиняные горшки, как на картинках! И коврики на полу, только непонятно, какого они цвета. И печка! А чем мы её топить будем? Ой, какая древность! – Джек дошёл до газовой плиты, покрутил вентили и зажёг газ. – Газ есть, плита работает, – крикнул он, высунувшись в окно. – Только паутина везде.

– Ничего, – сказал Брок, зашёл в дом, огляделся. – Крыша-стены есть – и хорошо, остальное сделаем, пока бабло есть.

Зимний гремел чем-то на улице. В доме было пыльно, сумрачно, но жить можно.

Брок притянул Джека к себе, обнял со спины, устроил голову на плече.

– Не так ты хотел, наверное, жить.

– Обустроимся, – уверенно сказал Джек и поцеловал Брока в небритую щёку. – Хорошо, что сейчас только май. У нас целое лето впереди. Давай осмотримся здесь, натаскаем воды, нагреем и вымоемся. Мы ж мылись нормально неделю назад, в Черновцах.

– Баньку бы, – мечтательно протянул Брок, но героическим волевым движением отлепился от Джека. – Малыш, раскопай в вещах мыльно-рыльное, мы пока кухню разберём и воду натаскаем.

Про воду он сказал преувеличенно громко.

– Понял. Вода, – ответил с улицы Зимний, загремел цепью колодца.

Брок огляделся. Домик им достался хоть и добротный, но очень маленький, негде душе разгуляться: одна небольшая комната, тёмная кухонька да чердак. Не хотелось, конечно, но придётся отстраиваться заново, благо приличная площадь участка позволяла. Можно даже попробовать бассейн организовать. Как выяснилось, Зимний мог часами зависать в воде.

Джек долго копался в контейнерах, но отыскал всё – и мыло, и шампунь, и бритвы, и полотенца, и даже пару жёстких мочалок армейского образца.

Чуть не гробанувшись с шаткой корявой лестницы, ведущей на чердак, Брок выволок на середину комнаты большой медный таз, грохнул его об пол и выпрямился, столкнувшись с насмешливым взглядом серых глаз.

– Не такой ты и отмороженный, оказывается.

– Да ничего он не отмороженный, просто стесняется, – Джек вошёл в дом с ворохом мыльно-рыльного. – Пойдем, Томаш, натаскаем ещё воды. На троих много понадобится.

Он взгромоздил первое ведро на плиту и зажёг газ.

Споро натаскав воды, Зимний вывернулся из одежды, скинув её прямо на пол. Брок присвистнул, оглядев его голодным взглядом.

За последние месяцы он уже стал забывать, что такое чёртов нормальный нежный секс. Потрахаться всласть не удавалось. Максимум отсосать Джеку, наспех обтёршись влажными салфетками, или отдрочить Зимнему, не знающему, куда приложить незапланированный стояк.

Джек подошёл, погладил Зимнего по шрамам на левом плече.

Зимний привычно напрягся, закаменел плечами под понимающим насмешливым взглядом Брока, грызанул нижнюю губу и, подхватив сразу два ведра, как был нагишом, вымелся во двор.

– Принцесса стесняется себя, – пояснил Брок. – И своей силы. А главное – прошлого. Дай ему время.

Они старательно мылись, роняя густую плотную мыльную пену на яркую майскую траву и одуванчики, брились, передавая из рук в руки маленькое зеркало, окатывали друг друга тёплой водой, смеялись и брызгались, как дети.

Джек закончил первым и помог Зимнему промыть от пены и мыла длинные густые волосы.

– Надо будет найти местный рынок и купить свежей еды, – сказал Джек, одеваясь в чистое. – Осточертели уже пайки. И посуду купить. Мы этот дом будет ремонтировать или новый строить? А денег на новый хватит?

– На дом хватит, на остальное заработаем, – ответил Брок и перевернул себе на голову ведро студёной колодезной воды. – А пожрать было бы неплохо, но готовить в этом бардаке я не готов морально. Можно скататься в центр, в ресторанчик какой сходить.

– Барбекю, – предложил Зимний.

– Можно, но я готов убить за карбонару.

– Ну где ты найдёшь в Хасково итальянский ресторан с настоящей карбонарой? – изумился Джек. – Мы же специально в такую дыру забились, Брок.

– Да я что угодно сожрать готов, лишь бы свежее и в кипятке заваривать не надо было. Давайте, сладкие, некормленный я опасен для морального духа отряда, – усмехнулся Брок, облапив голую задницу Зимнего.

– Не заебёшь, так затрахаешь, – закатил глаза тот, непроизвольно погладив Джека по плечам.

– Именно!

– Давайте дойдём до магазина или рынка, – предложил Джек, – купим мясо, угли, мангал и правда сделаем барбекю. Но на ужин. А пообедаем просто в каком-нибудь местном ресторанчике. Надеюсь, мы сможем объясниться. Зимний, ты знаешь болгарский?

– Нет, не знаю. Но он похож по звучанию на хорватский и русский, разберёмся, – покачал головой Зимний.

– Если что, гугл в помощь, – хмыкнул Брок, натянув наконец штаны. – Блядь, красавица, либо прекрати светить жопой, либо… – он закашлялся, выразительно глянув на Зимнего. – Невозможно же.

– Красивый, – Джек погладил Зимнего по пояснице.

– Малыш, ты круче ядерного оружия, – хмыкнул Брок, глядя вслед ускакавшему в дом Зимнему. – Только тебе удаётся смутить легендарное сверхсекретное оружие Гидры одним словом.

 

***

В город они отправились пешком. Брок хотел хоть немного осмотреть окрестности, хотя уже представлял, что увидит.

Городок был маленький и очень милый. Малоэтажная застройка, белые стены, красные черепичные крыши, полные цветов палисадники, ранние розы тут и там, велосипедисты на старых дешёвых велосипедах, дребезжащие редкие автомобильчики.

Джек рассматривал лавочки, стихийные рынки на перекрёстках, ярко одетых и накрашенных черноглазых темноволосых девушек, православные церквушки, магазинчики – всё подряд. Хасково не был похож ни на Шайло, ни на тот американский город, рядом с которым была база Гидры, ни на города России, через которую они ехали полтора месяца.

Пока Джеку нравилось здесь всё.

Брок с каждым шагом хмурился всё больше и больше, силясь подобрать правильное слово ко всему, что видел вокруг.

– Пастораль, – подсказал Зимний.

– Точно, – согласился Брок и повёл носом.

Откуда-то одуряюще пахло свежей сладкой сдобой, запах вился вокруг, приманивая, толкая в спину, заставляя свернуть с главной улицы в подворотню к гостеприимно распахнутым дверям совсем маленького ресторанчика.

Джек уверенно сел за столик, улыбнулся грудастой официантке. Та принесла меню.

– Do you speak English? – спросил Джек.

– No, – и официантка заговорила на болгарском.

Брок блаженствовал, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Его сердце покорили свежий, ещё горячий хлеб, густая мясная похлёбка, название которой он и не пытался выговорить, и домашние котлеты с нежным картофельным пюре. Только сейчас он понял, чего ему не хватало так отчаянно в последнее время – нормально по-человечески пожрать, никуда не торопясь, не откусывая кусок концентрата, запивая его водой.

Вкусная еда, любимые мужики рядом – что может быть лучше?

На его колено опустилась тяжёлая железная ладонь Зимнего. Брок вскинулся, выплыл из ароматного кулинарного марева, оглядываясь, но так и не понял, что произошло. Взглянул на Зимнего, вопросительно подняв брови, и натолкнулся на знакомый тяжёлый взгляд, раньше, ещё на базе постоянно адресованный Джеку.

– Что такое, принцесса?

Зимний нахмурился ещё сильнее, глядя куда-то за плечо Брока.

– Джек, что случилось-то? – окончательно запутался Брок, но, обернувшись, понял. Обслуживавшая их аппетитная официантка раздевала и трахала Джека взглядом.

Джек спокойно ел, не обращая на девушку внимания. Он был голоден, еда была вкусная, а к облизывающим взглядам он привык лет с пятнадцати.

Брок усмехнулся.

– Боишься, что нашего малыша переманят в гетеросексуальную семью?

Зимний не ответил, не сводя взгляда с пышногрудой прелестницы, которая, не получив внимания от младшего брата, переключилась на старшего.

– Вот тебе и пастораль, – этот взгляд Джек заметил. – Мы здесь будем популярны.

Официантка захихикала. Джек жестом подозвал её и ткнул в меню, указывая на фотографию аппетитного пирога.

– Замучаюсь я отваживать красоток от своих сладких мальчиков, – оскалился Брок.

Зимний закатил глаза, но не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии заглянуть в глубокий вырез декольте, щедро предлагаемый официанткой, не убирая при этом ладони с бедра Брока.

– _Красивая_ , – сказал он на болгарском и улыбнулся.

– И вкусная, – подтвердил Брок, возвращаясь обратно к котлетам.

– Пирог отменный, – сказал Джек, добравшийся уже до десерта. – Но официантки здесь нетраханные. И всё такое… я в английском слова-то такого не знаю.

Брок расхохотался. Всё-таки правильно они выбрали городок. Интересно будет постигать чужую невинность, пусть даже это касалось целого города.

Вместе со счётом в маленькой кожаной книжечке обнаружился номер телефона, старательно выведенный на салфетке. Брок хотел было его оставить на месте, но Зимний выхватил салфетку и убрал её в задний карман чёрных джинсов, купленных в Череповце после того, как Зимний выразил желание переодеться из обмундирования.

– О как! – изумился Брок, не зная уже, радоваться или нет, что принцесса начал стремительно очеловечиваться.

– Вот как пойдёт он по бабам… – улыбнулся Джек. – Двинули мясо на барбекю покупать.


	9. 8.

Брок упахался. Нет, не так. Он у-па-хал-ся. Развалившись на крыльце, он курил, выпуская дымные кольца в начавшее темнеть небо. Дом они выскоблили за три дня, вылизали прямо, и Брок волевым решением постановил, что сносить они его не будут, оставят для каких-нибудь нужд. Разобрали хлам в сарае, сам сарай пустили на растопку для печки, разгребли мусор во дворе. За эти же три дня в Джека с Зимним повлюблялись, похоже, все девицы района, и не проходило и часа, чтобы очередная прелестница, краснея от смущения, не пыталась забраться на их забор, чтобы рассмотреть поближе горячих «братцев».

Джек работал без футболки, торопясь загореть на майском солнышке, и откровенно красовался. Зимний собрал волосы в хвост, надел лонгслив и перчатки и сделал в три раза больше, чем Брок и Джек, вместе взятые.

За то время, что они разгребали хлам и приводили в порядок дом, к ним пришли познакомиться все соседи. Приносили в подарок пироги и свежие яйца, вино и домашние заготовки, улыбались, смеялись, обнаружив, что новые соседи почти не говорят по-болгарски.

Зимний в этой обстановке почему-то не жался по углам, а расцветал: болтал, улыбался, смеялся даже.

– Здесь хорошо, как в Бруклине, – сказал Зимний, опустившись на крыльцо рядом с Броком, отобрал у него сигарету, затянулся.

– Ты бывал в Бруклине?

– Я там жил, очень-очень давно.

Брок повернул к нему голову.

– Ты что-то начал вспоминать?

– Давно начал, ещё в горах. Без инъекций думать стало проще, из головы ушёл туман, – Зимний поднёс сигарету к губам Брока, дал ему затянуться.

– И почему ты ещё здесь? – спросил тот, прекрасно понимая, что очень запросто может пожалеть об этом вопросе.

Зимний нахмурился, толкнул Брока в грудь, заставляя лечь на крыльцо, сам же перекинул через него ноги и уселся сверху.

– А где мне ещё быть?

И потянулся к губам.

Джек смотрел, как Зимний и Брок целуются. Зрелище было горячее. Джек подумал и сел на крыльцо рядом с Броком, в шаге от него. Всё равно стул в доме был только один, и до того шаткий, что сесть на него Джек бы не рискнул.

Заметив его, Брок вплёл пальцы в длинные пряди волос Зимнего, удерживая его на месте. Но тот и не пытался вырваться, лишь жался сильнее к груди Брока, впервые проявляя инициативу.

Джек повернулся к ним, протянул руку и погладил Зимнего по шее под волосами. За то время, что они ехали с востока на запад, Зимний оттаял, и Джек начал немного лучше его понимать.

Зимний боялся огромного количества вещей, точнее, того, что его могут наказать за всё подряд, и наказание это будет страшным. Но он всё равно пересиливал свой страх и делал.

Руки Зимнего подломились, он упал на грудь Брока, спрятав лицо в изгибе плеча.

– Прости меня, – глухо прошептал он. – Я был так неправ.

Джек продолжал гладить его по шее, по плечам. Зимнему нужна была ласка, его тактильный голод был чудовищен.

Повернув голову, Зимний поймал ладонь Джека, поднёс к губам.

– Прости меня.

– Никто тебя не винит, детка, – заверил его Брок.

Но Зимний мотнул головой и снова отчаянно посмотрел на Джека, словно пытаясь рассмотреть что-то очень важное в его глазах.

Джек наклонился к Зимнему и нежно коснулся его губ своими. Зимний стал дорог ему, и меньше всего Джек хотел его отталкивать. Зимний зажмурился, облизал губы и сам потянулся к Джеку. В его голове всё смешалось, перепуталось, не давая возможности трезво мыслить, да сейчас и не хотелось.

За всё время бешеной гонки он не отводил взгляда от Брока с Джеком, пытаясь понять-таки, почему юный принц так сильно запал в душу командира, и в какой-то момент, когда действие всей той дряни, вколотой ему на базе, сошло на нет, в голове что-то щёлкнуло, переключая с чёрно-белого режима в цветной.

Джек был солнышком, улыбчивым и невероятно ярким. Он умудрялся одним своим присутствием скрасить самый дождливый день, когда Брок, матерясь на пяти языках, вместе с Зимним вытягивал их завязший по самые двери грузовичок.

Зимний понял и чуть не возненавидел сам себя за страх в серых глазах там, на базе, за первые дни, когда Джек ютился на старой койке в какой-то каморке без возможности даже умыться и поесть, за то, что одним своим словом перевернул его жизнь, вырвав из привычного окружения, забрал из семьи в никуда, заставил плакать ночами.

Они целовались втроём на крыльце своего нового дома, валяясь на тёплых досках. Джек ластился и к Броку, и к Зимнему, и пытался представить, как оно всё будет дальше.

 

***

Зимний больше не шарахался от Джека, не замирал под прикосновением, даже сам иногда обнимал, касался губами макушки, скулы, но не более. Брок ржал, намекал на столетнего девственника и советовал подождать ещё столько же, чтобы уж совсем наверняка. Но сам зорко следил за развивавшимися потихоньку отношениями своих мальчиков.

Понемногу обживались, расчищая всё больше места, обрастали приятными глазу вещами.

– Чувствую себя почтенным отцом семейства, – хохотнул он, устроившись в сколоченной Зимним _besedke_ , отрезал приличный кусок капустного пирога. – Девицы толпами к вам сюда валят, меня задабривают. Позор, совсем потерялся на вашем фоне.

– К тебе мужики шляются, – закинув топор на плечо, хмыкнул Зимний, кивком головы указал на бутылку мутного самогона. – И уже нас задабривают.

– А может, я цыпочку хочу? – поиграл бровями Брок.

– Обломишься! – рыкнул Зимний, в один прыжок оказавшись рядом, дёрнул Брока за ворот рубашки, зло прикусывая губы. – Тебе нас мало?

– Уймись, – Джек запустил пятерню Зимнему в волосы, помассировал кожу. – Брок шутит. А мы ему не даём, потому что кровати нет и смазки. Без смазки больно. Давай я пока тебе покажу, как надо, а то ты забыл всё, наверное. И Брок посмотрит.

Брок вытер руки, приосанился, расправил плечи.

– Посмотрит, обязательно посмотрит, как такое пропустить.

– Давай же, – Джек положил руки Зимнему на плечи, потянулся к губам.

Зимний бросил быстрый взгляд на ухмылявшегося Брока, как бы прося разрешения действовать, где-то внутри всё ещё ожидая, что уверенная рука хэндлера может резко дёрнуть за поводок, хотя Брок никогда не злоупотреблял властью.

– Давай, принцесса, порадуй малыша, – кивнул Брок.

Преувеличенно аккуратно Зимний коснулся пальцами живой руки щеки Джека, очертил скулу и поцеловал, тихонечко прихватил зубами нижнюю губу.

Джек подался к нему, прильнул, потираясь бёдрами. Он любил целоваться. Он любил секс, секс с Броком, но и Зимний волновал его, будоражил кровь. И страшно хотелось узнать, как это – сразу с двумя.

Зимний поплыл сразу же, теряя весь свой хвалёный контроль, стоило прикоснуться к сладким губам Джека, провести ладонями по спине, забраться под тонкую майку, коснуться кожи. Кровь вспыхнула, разнося огонь по всему телу. Сдёрнув с Джека одежду, Зимний подхватил его под задницу и усадил перед собой на стол, отстранился, разглядывая вызолоченную ласковым солнцем кожу, острые горошинки сосков.

Он понимал Брока, как никогда понимал: нельзя смотреть на это совершенство и не хотеть его.

Джек поманил Зимнего к себе, провёл ладонями по широким плечам, забрался под лонгслив, поцеловал в шею над ключицей.

– Я хочу тебе отсосать, – объявил он.

– Меня Баки зовут, – невпопад выдохнул Зимний и зазвенел пряжкой ремня, расстёгивая джинсы.

Брок аж присвистнул. Он знал, что принцесса практически всё вспомнил, но сколько Брок у него не спрашивал, лишь отмалчивался и говорил, что ничего в его прошлом заслуживающего внимания не было.

Джек опустился перед Баки на колени, провёл рукой по освободившемуся члену – большому, тяжёлому, налитому. Лизнул головку, сдвигая с неё нежную кожу, приласкал кончиком языка уздечку, приподнял в ладони тяжёлые яйца.

Баки почти жалобно заскулил, схватился ладонями за край стола, зажмурился как от боли. Брок перетёк ближе, обнял его со спины, погладил по животу под лонгсливом, широко лизнул шею, убрав тяжёлые пряди в сторону.

Джек устроился поудобнее и забрал член Баки в рот, насколько он поместился. У Брока был меньше, но Джек был уверен, что справится. Он лизал и сосал, втягивая член в рот, стараясь пропустить его до горла и немного давясь с непривычки. Баки был большой и пах не так, как Брок, но тоже возбуждающе.

Непривычное удовольствие долбило в голову, отзываясь звоном в ушах. Баки стонал, нисколько не сдерживая голос, твердил, не затыкаясь, какой Джек сладкий, желанный, любимый, гладил живой рукой по волосам, металлической ладонью растирая твёрдую столешницу в труху.

Надолго его не хватило. Задрожав всем телом, он, не выдержав, двинул бёдрами вперёд, въехал членом в горло Джека до самых яиц и тут же дёрнулся назад, заливая спермой его припухшие губы и лицо.

Джек облизнулся, глядя на Баки снизу вверх. А потом посмотрел на Брока, вытер лицо своей же майкой.

– Иди ко мне, – позвал Джек.

– Ну уж нет, малыш, – усмехнулся Брок, облизав его взглядом. – Теперь кричать твоя очередь.

Сдвинув в сторону тарелки, Брок поднял Джека на руки и удобно устроил спиной на столе, подхватил под колени, развёл ноги.

– Эй, без смазки я против, – сказал Джек. – Баки, иди ко мне, я тебя поцеловать хочу.

– Солдат ребёнка не обидит, – отозвался Брок, похлопал Джека по бедру, но ноги не отпустил, дёрнул на себя, подтаскивая ближе, вжался пахом в задницу Джека и протяжно застонал, помечая для себя необходимость обнести местный магазинчик интим-увеселений.

Джек был таким же сладким, как и в их первые разы на базе, так же, вздрагивая, прятал лицо в ладонях, когда Брок вылизывал чувствительную внутреннюю сторону бедра, выводя на ней узоры, расписываясь в безумной тяге к этому разом повзрослевшему мальчишке. Брок жадно сосал, гладил подрагивающий живот, сжимал в ладонях будто бы специально под него вылепленную задницу, со странным любованием следя, как его мальчики лижутся, хватая друг друга за плечи.

У Джека кружилась голова. Он чувствовал горячий умелый рот Брока на своём члене, он целовал Баки, чувствуя нежные щекотные прикосновения его волос к своей коже. Джек скулил и раздвигал ноги шире. Он полыхал, плавился, таял в руках своих любовников.

Пальцы Баки приласкали сосок Джека, и тот вскрикнул. А потом застонал, потому что Брок сделал что-то особенное с его яйцами.

Баки обхватил ладонью собственный и не думавший падать член, сжал его, так порнографично застонав в губы Джека, что для Брока мир кончился в ту же минуту. Он в одно движение заглотил член Джека, застонал, вибрируя горлом, едва-едва умудряясь стоять на дрожащих ногах.

Джек вскрикнул, дёрнулся вверх и кончил, излившись Броку в рот. А потом обмяк на столе и раскинул руки. Нежно поцеловал Баки и сказал:

– Так хочу, чтобы вы уже трахнули меня по-настоящему.

Брок тяжело осел на лавку, переводя дыхание, с тоской глядя, как по джинсам расплывается мокрое пятно.

– Как школьник, ей богу. Малыш, ты – космос, – хрипло выдохнул он и, обернувшись к калитке, захохотал в голос.

Там с очередным пирогом в руках соляным столбом замерла та самая грудастая официантка из ресторана, куда они повадились ходить обедать, когда надоедал шашлык.

– Та-ак, расслабились, совсем о дисциплине забыли, – сквозь смех заметил Брок.

– А кто калитку не запер? – спросил Джек, не торопясь прикрыться.

Официантка – её звали, кажется, Мария – залилась краской, опустила пирог на траву и выскочила за калитку.

– Ну и слухи теперь пойдут… – протянул Джек.


	10. Эпилог.

Брок вытянулся на шезлонге, сдвинув на лоб солнечные очки, покосился на экран телефона. Нервничать не хотелось, но в душе поднималась какая-то неприятная муть. От Джека не было вестей уже примерно месяц.

Нет, Брок был только «за» – высшее образование, общение со сверстниками и прочее-прочее-прочее, он не ревновал совершенно… ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть переживал о том, что сам может показаться неинтересным и, чего греха таить, старым, да и волновался.

– Не звонил?

Баки выбрался из бассейна, навис над Броком, обдав того тучей брызг.

– Нет, принцесса, не звонил.

– У Джека сессия сейчас, – уверенно заметил Баки.

У калитки остановилась машина. Хлопнула дверца, а потом калитка распахнулась.

– Сюрприиииз! – пропел Джек, входя во двор и швыряя рюкзак на траву. – Я сдался досрочно и свободен до сентября!

Он закончил третий курс и примчался, едва получив все отметки в зачётных ведомостях. Автобусом доехал до Хасково, а до дома его подбросил попавшийся на автовокзале сосед.

Джек тут же был подхвачен на руки истосковавшимся Баки, тот прижал его к себе, закружил на месте, целуя куда придётся, а там и Брок оказался рядом, стиснул с другого бока.

– Как я по вам соскучился! – воскликнул Джек. – Так скучал!

Джек льнул к Баки и Броку, чувствуя, как его отпускает напряжение сессионных недель.

Они оба тискали, гладили, обнимали Джека, не зная, как словами вернее высказать всю тоску, копившуюся в душах и на сердце. Разговоры по скайпу и он-лайн дрочка, конечно, во многом решали проблемы, но Джека не хватало и морально, и тактильно. Что Брок, что Баки ужасно истосковались по теплу, по улыбке Джека, по свету, что его окружал, по его шумной деятельной натуре, не дававшей сидеть на месте. Сами они, больше привыкнув к армейскому распорядку, стоило их мальчику уехать в Софию, тут же вспомнили базу, а то совсем расслабились. Снова начали всерьёз тренироваться, носить с собой оружие. Баки так и вовсе занялся безопасностью их участка, понатыкал камер, датчиков движения, собранных чуть ли не на коленке.

– Хорошо, что ты наконец дома, – выдохнул Брок, ткнулся лбом в плечо Джека. – Я так люблю тебя, малыш.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал ему Джек. – И тебя, – он поцеловал Баки. – Ебаться хочу – сил нет! Отпустите меня в душ? В автобусе кондиционер не работал, от меня несёт, как от бригады грузчиков.

– Десять минут, – жарко выдохнул ему в шею Баки. – Ни минутой больше. Время пошло.

И опустил Джека, поставил на выложенную галькой дорожку и дал по заднице, придав ускорения в сторону дома.

С мытьём Джек уложился в семь минут и вышел из душа, даже не обернувшись полотенцем.

Прямо у дверей его поймал Баки и подхватил под задницу, сажая себе на бёдра.

– Ебаться, говоришь? – спросил он.

– Брок первый, у него хуй изящнее, – потребовал Джек, обхвативший Баки за шею.

Баки хохотнул в ответ и внёс его в просторную светлую спальню, большую часть которой занимала кровать просто монструозных размеров, таких, что им троим можно ползать половину ночи, не встречаясь локтями и коленями.

– Так что у меня там с членом? – поинтересовался Брок, перехватывая Джека, не давая ему и шагу ступить. – Изящнее? Вот сейчас и проверим, сладкий, – он сжал ладонями задницу Джека, – сколько в тебе этого изящества поместится с разбегу.

Завалил на постель, вжался носом в изгиб плеча, втягивая запах.

– Сладкий, – застонал Брок, широко, мокро лизнув шею до самого подбородка.

– Баки, – скомандовал Джек, – садись у изголовья.

Баки послушно сел, опираясь о спинку кровати. Джек встал над ним на четвереньки, лизнул член и приглашающе выпятил задницу в сторону Брока.

– Весь ваш, – расплылся в улыбке Джек.

– Малыш, – простонал Брок, огладил ладонями половинки, сжал их, понимая, насколько оглушительно соскучился.

Нет, они с Баки не завязали узлом, стоило Джеку уехать, трахались, как и всегда, но Джека не хватало до боли.

Брок растягивал Джека долго, вылизывал, толкался языком, пальцами, стонал голодно, гортанно, но не торопился, стараясь хоть немного оттянуть, успокоиться, боясь кончить сразу же, как только вставит.

Джек вылизывал член Баки, как палочку фруктового льда, со всех сторон, неторопливо и тщательно. Он урчал от удовольствия, подставляясь Броку и лаская Баки. Джек то насаживался ртом на член, то забирал в рот яйца, то вылизывал разведенные бёдра.

– Давай, сладкий, прогнись, – со стоном взмолился Брок, огладил ладонью спину Джека, коснулся губами крестца. – Покажи мне себя.

От Джека срывало крышу, от его жадного, вечно голодного взгляда, бесстыдства, с которым он демонстрировал своё тело, подставляясь ласкам, прикосновениями, с какой гордостью носил собственнические метки своих возлюбленных. И Брок не стал бороться с желанием, с неотвратимостью приливной волны растиравшим его в мелкий песок, утаскивавшим в тёмную жаркую пучину. Он сразу задал бешеный темп, стискивая узкие бёдра до синяков, раскрывая ладонями упругие половинки почти до боли, дурея от одного вида, как его член растягивает узкую, почти девственно тугую после такой долгой разлуки дырку.

Джек качался то к Броку, насаживаясь, то к Баки, забирая его член в рот как можно глубже, и мурлыкал от удовольствия, время от времени вскрикивая. Он жадно подставлялся и принимал, сосал и сглатывал.

Всхлипнув, Баки бережно погладил Джека по голове, стараясь не сорваться, не начать вскидывать бёдра, вбиваясь в жаркую сладость его рта. Его трясло, колотило от одного только взгляда на будто сошедшего с ума Брока, от его хаотичных движений, тонкой струйки пота, стекавшей меж лопаток Джека, его губ на члене, вибрирующего стоном горла, воспламеняющего кровь вернее напалма.

Брок ебал так, что у Джека разъезжались колени. Джек стонал и вскрикивал от каждого толчка, но не выпускал член Баки изо рта. Тот напрягся, сочился смазкой, был таким горячим и вкусным. Джеку не хватало дыхания, но оторваться он никак не мог.

– Принцесса, – рыкнул Брок, вышел из Джека, пережав член у основания.

Нет уж, так быстро он не даст всему закончиться. Баки всё понял, вывернулся из сладкого плена, подхватил Джека на руки и аккуратно опустил на свой член, обнял, прижав к груди, заставляя обхватить себя ногами.

Джек застонал, насадившись на толстый член Баки. Разница с Броком была ощутимая, и некоторое время Джек сидел и часто дышал, привыкая. А потом позвал:

– Брооок…

Тот прижался со спины, притиснул Джека к Баки, поцеловал в плечо, шею, лопатку, обхватил поперёк живота и потянул себе на грудь, давая Баки больше простора для манёвра. Брока вело, он готов был кончить вот прямо сейчас, упираясь болезненно напряжённым членом Джеку в поясницу, только от того, как тот вздрагивал от каждого толчка, прижимался плотнее, непроизвольно подавая бёдрами, насаживаясь на намного более крупный член Баки.

Баки провалился в огненное ничто. Тугие пульсирующие мышцы плотным кольцом обхватывали его член, сжимаясь, словно наигрывая на нём замысловатую мелодию.

– Брок, – взмолится Джек. – Дай я тебе отсосу.

Играючи перехватив Джека, Баки крутанул его на члене, развернув его лицом к Броку.

– Малыш, – хрипло застонал Брок, сжал подбородок Джека, провёл большим пальцем по губам, забираясь внутрь, погладил язык. – С ума с тобой сойти можно.

Дотянувшись до тумбочки и схватив упаковку влажных салфеток, Брок обтёр член, сжал в ладони яйца и снова подступился к Джеку, похлопав головкой по губам.

Джек, умоляюще глядя на него, открыл рот и заглотил член.

Баки долбил Джека, почти не сдерживая силу, и если бы он не придерживал Джека за талию, тот бы упал. Крышесносный секс всегда словно кости в нём плавил.

Джек ухватил Брока за задницу и притянул к себе. От каждого толчка Баки Джек глухо вскрикивал, не выпуская члена изо рта. Брока выгнуло, выкрутило от одного только прикосновения юркого языка. Он кричал, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за воздух, чтобы не схватить Джека за волосы, не толкнуться в узкое горло, кончая.

Джек изогнулся на члене Баки, хватаясь за Брока, жалобно закричал и кончил, толкнув и самого Баки за грань. Тот, гортанно застонав, повалился сверху, каким-то чудом успев выставить локти, чтобы не придавить блаженно постанывающего Джека. Баки благодарно поцеловал его между лопаток и откатился в сторону, раскинув руки.

Джек устроился между ними на кровати, притянул к себе и по очереди поцеловал.

– Обожаю вас, – сообщил он. – Соскучился по вам – вы не представляете как. Рассказывайте, как тут ваш бизнес, как дела, что вообще?

Брок слепо пошарил рукой по постели, силясь дотянуться до сигарет на тумбочке, но быстро сдался, шевелиться, а тем более подниматься, совсем не хотелось.

– Хорошо бизнес, – похвастался Брок. – Интересно. Ебанутых выживальщиков не только в Штатах навалом, оказывается, бункеры и всякие подземные укрепления таким спросом пользуются, что есть где разгуляться.

– Один мужик, – поддакнул Баки, погладив Джека по бедру, – такой лабиринт себе под домом отгрохать хочет, что готов заплатить любые деньги. Уже месяц его проект обмозговываем. Там очень запутанная система ходов.

– Хрен дойдёшь до сортира без навигатора, – сквозь смех расшифровал Брок.

– В Хасково или где-то ещё? – спросил Джек. – Я с собой тоже работу привёз. Будет лето за компьютером. О, тут такой прикол! Мне сайт для секс-шопа заказали, обещали скидку на все товары, – Джек рассмеялся. – Правда, там работы будет много. Сложная задача. Но деньги хорошие. Давайте поваляемся и пойдём обед готовить? Я так есть хочу. А потом снова в постель и трахнуть вас по очереди.

– В Хасково только три заказа, а так заявки откуда только не приходят, – оскалился Брок.

Баки поднялся одним красивым слитным движением, подмигнул Броку.

– А хороший у малыша план и работа хорошая. Нам скидка на смазку не лишней будет.

– Вот защищу диплом в следующем году и вернусь домой, – пообещал Джек. – Буду из дома работать. Хорошо я профессию выбрал и специализацию тоже.

Он потянулся к Баки, поцеловал его в шею, потом повернулся к Броку и лизнул ключицу.

– Так хорошо дома… – мечтательно сказал он.

Обнимая Джека, Баки вдруг понял, что не жалеет ни о чём в своей очень-очень долгой жизни, что, случись повторить, он не изменит ничего, точно так же затребует непомерную цену за выигранную войну, ткнёт пальцем в юного, нежного, совсем ещё невинного принца и увезёт его в «ад». Чтобы потом, сгорая от ревности, следить, не сводя взгляда, собирать бруснику, трястись в старом грузовике, и в итоге просыпаться от бьющих в глаза солнечных лучей, щуриться, целовать сонного Джека в губы, укрывать что-то бессвязно бурчащего Брока, спускаться на первый этаж и готовить завтрак на всех. Да, дома хорошо.

**The End**


End file.
